Mondai
by Vann Cafl
Summary: Sejak kecil Karin sudah berteman baik dengan Itachi dan Sasuke. Diam-diam, mereka juga memendam perasaan cinta segitiga yang akhirnya menjadi masalah setelah Karin dititip di rumah Uchiha karena orangtuanya berbulan madu.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Ini, kukembalikan VCD-nya," ujarku sembari menyodorkan sebuah VCD bercover seram pada Uzumaki Naruto, sepupu sekaligus teman dekatku di sekolah. Saat ini kami sedang duduk di meja paling sudut (alias meja Naruto), bersiap-siap makan bekal. "Ino benar. Film seperti ini bukan tipeku."

"Heeh? Bukannya kau sangat suka film horor, Karin?" tanya Naruto tak percaya.

Aku cemberut. "Aku memang suka. Tapi pilih-pilih dong! Cerita horor dengan masalah silih berganti jelas tak akan kutonton!" ujarku sebal. "Soalnya, yang seperti itu tidak ada di dunia nyata."

Naruto menatapku heran sekaligus menyelidiki. Terlihat jelas dari matanya yang menyipit. "Memangnya kau tak pernah mengalami hal seperti itu, ya Karin?"

"Tentu saja tidak pernah!" ujarku songong sambil menggoyang-goyangkan jari telunjukku.

"Wah.. enaknya.. aku juga mau seperti itu," ucap Ino dengan irama yang mendadak sedih. Aku menatapnya heran.

"Memangnya sekarang apa lagi masalahmu, Ino?" tanya Naruto.

Ino terlihat malas menjawabnya. Tapi akhirnya ia menyerah. "Sasuke menolakku," jawabnya ogah-ogahan.

Aku dan Naruto langsung tersenyum lebar—sebuah ekspresi dalam menahan tawa, tamun tidak terlalu berhasil.

"Sasuke itu kan sukanya sama cewek berambut merah, Ino!" kata Naruto. "Aku mendengar dari mulutnya sendiri kemarin."

"Hah? Perasaan warna favoritnya itu pink, deh!" koreksiku. "Seperti rambutnya Sakura!"

"Apa hubungannya dengan Sakura?" tanya Naruto sembari mengerjap heran.

Aku langsung mencubit pipinya. "Sakura itu kan pacarnya, dodol!"

"Heh, masa sih? Aku baru tahu!" ucap Naruto sembari mengusap-usap pipinya yang memerah.

"Aku serius loh! Sasuke itu kan tetanggaku. Kemarin, waktu di jalan pulang, aku melihatnya bersama Sakura. Romantis banget loh!"

Sebuah pukulan langsung menghantam kepalaku. Rasa sakitnya sempat membuat otakku oleng sedikit. Benar-benar sedikit loh! Karena aku bisa mengenali siapa yang memukuliku. Dengan garang aku melihat ke atas dan tatapan kami pun beradu. Hanya tatapan loh, bukan bibir. Aku ogah berciuman dengan alien yang berani memukul anak manusia polos sepertiku. Dan berhubung aku belum pernah ciuman, aku tak ingin dia merebutnya.

"Jangan seenaknya menyebar gosip!" ujarnya datar. Rambut ravennya jatuh menyentuh pipiku.

Aku menatapnya lebih tajam. "Dan jangan menyela obrolan orang lain, plis!" balasku. Saat ini seperti ada petir yang memisahkan mataku dengan matanya.

 **Naruto ©MasashiKishimoto**

 **Mondai ©VannCafl**

 **Pairing: Sasuke x Karin x Itachi**

 **Genre: Family, romance.**

 **Rate: M**

"Maukah kau ikut makan siang bersama kami, Sasuke?" tanya Ino pelan. ia yang biasanya tenang tumben-tumbenan jadi pemalu.

Orang yang memukulku barusan, Uchiha Sasuke, melirik Ino sembari melempar senyum sok menawannya. Saat itu lah aku membalasnya dengan pukulan di rahang. Sasuke langsung mundur selangkah. Ia menyisingkan lengan bajunya hingga ke siku dan maju selangkah. Sementara aku mengelus-elus tangan kiriku yang sudah terkepal erat. Kami berdua siap bertarung!

"Wah, jangan bertengkar begitu dong! Sasuke, Karin!" teriak seseorang di depan kelas yang kami kenali sebagai Uchiha Itachi, atau kakak kandung Sasuke.

Sial! Apa-apaan dia?! Mengganggu saja! "Diamlah, Sensei!" aku balas berteriak. "Saat ini kami sedang terlibat masalah serius. Karena itu jangan hentikan kami bertarung secara jantan!"

"Mencampuri masalah antar laki-laki itu juga tidak boleh, Nii-san!" timpal Sasuke. Ia mengirim senyum menantang padaku. Dasar sialan!

"Tu-tunggu dulu! Karin itu perempuan, loh!" protes Itachi lagi.

"DIAM, KAMPRET!" teriakku dan Sasuke serentak.

Itachi langsung melangkah mundur karena terkejut. Tapi detik berikutnya ia berderap mendekati kami. Kami berempat beserta seisi kelas menatapnya horor. Niatku ingin berantem jadi hilang entah kemana.

"Karin, Sasuke, kalau kalian berani bertarung, aku akan menghukum kalian!" ancamnya.

Aku menelan ludah. Sementara Sasuke terlihat pucat. "Me-memangnya hukuman apa yang sanggup kau berikan pada kami, hah, Nii-san?" tanyanya dengan nada sama. Tapi lebih kecut.

"Karena membersihkan wc dan koridor sudah biasa bagi kalian, bagaimana kalau penyitaan ponsel untuk Sasuke dan skorsing satu hari untuk Karin?" Itachi balik bertanya.

"Sial!" Sasuke menggertak giginya.

Aku mengerjap. "Skorsing? Hukuman cupu macam apa tuh?" tanyaku heran. "Tapi boleh juga tuh! Aku jadi bisa main ke tempat-tempat yang aku mau. Ibarat tiket bolos gratis!"

Itachi ikut menggertak giginya. "Kalau begitu kau mau dapat hukuman apa hah? Aku sendiri ingin menyita ponselmu, tapi kemarin kudengar guru lain sudah lebih dulu melakukannya."

"Wah, kau tahu banyak ya, Sensei.." ujarku kagum. "Untuk saat ini hukuman bagus bagiku itu tiket bol—maksudku skor apalah itu, Sensei. Jangan sungkan, Sensei!"

"Tidak akan pernah!" katanya keras. "Untuk saat ini aku akan memikirkannya dulu! Karena itu temui aku di kantor guru nanti."

"Siaaal!" tak sengaja, aku mengumpat keras. Untung Sasuke membekapku sebelum aku mulai menyanyikan lagu berlirik umpatan lain. Itachi pun pergi meninggalkan kelas dengan merengut.

Aku menendang kaki meja. "Kenapa harus kantor guru, sih?!" kataku sebal.

"Heh? Kau takut masuk ruangan itu, ya?" tanya Naruto sambil mengunyah udang tepungnya. "Padahal itu baru permulaan dari penderitaan."

Aku mengacuhkannya sembari membuka kotak makananku. Sasuke langsung mencomot bakwan jamur-ku dan mengunyahnya santai. "Begini loh," aku memutuskan cerita sebelum tanganku melayang sendiri ke kepala Sasuke. "Dulu aku pernah numpang lewat di depan ruangan itu. Tiba-tiba seorang guru keluar dan menyuruhku mengambil spidol yang tertinggal di kelas 1C. Berhubung waktu itu aku masih polos, aku mau-mau saja mengambilkannya. Namun ketika aku kembali, ada guru lain yang menyuruhku mengantar print-out ke kelas 1A. Intinya, berurusan dengan guru itu hanya membuatku menjadi babu. Berhubung aku bukan masochist dan cita-citaku bukan ke itu, maaf-maaf saja, aku tak akan sudi ke sana lagi."

"Lalu apa rencanamu?" tanya Sasuke sembari mencomot makananku untuk kelima kalinya. Sebelum ia menghabiskan semuanya, aku pun ikut makan.

"Mungkin, aku akan menunggunya di mobil saja. Sekalian minta diantar pulang," jawabku sambil mengunyah satu bakwan sekaligus. Bakwan buatan ibuku ini enak sekali. Membuatku ingin memakan sepuluh buah sekaligus. Sayangnya porsi sebanyak itu tak akan muat di tenggorokanku.

Sasuke menekan bibirku dengan jari telunjuknya. "Kalau bicara jangan sambil makan dong!" katanya sebal.

"Dari tadi gayamu sok menggurui terus!" kataku sebal. "Seharusnya kau—uhuk."

Aku pun terbatuk-bantuk panjang sampai akhirnya Sasuke memaksaku minum dan membuatku semakin tersedak.

Anak sialan itu pasti ingin membunuhku. Ya kan?

.

.

.

Sesuai rencanaku tadi, aku menunggu di depan mobil Itachi setelah selesai dengan klubku (aku, Naruto, dan Ino mengikuti klub panahan). Tapi setelah satu jam menunggu, sensei sekaligus tetanggaku itu tidak muncul. Karena yakin tidak ada guru lain yang masih di sekolah dan berpotensi menyuruh-nyuruhku di kantor, aku memutuskan menyusulnya.

Dengan tidak rela aku kembali ke dalam gedung dan mengganti sepatuku dengan uabaki. Sambil memikirkan perkataan Sasuke tadi, aku berjalan ke lantai di mana kantor guru berada.

Sasuke mungkin benar. Bahwa rencanaku ini kurang rasional.

Ketika sampai di lantai itu, aku tersenyum tipis. Dari ujung ke ujung koridor terlihat sepi. Benar-benar bersih dari musuh-musuhku.

Sambil berjingkat-jingkat, aku mendekati pintu kantor guru. Sayangnya kebahagiaanku langsung sirna saat mendengar suara obrolan di dalam kantor guru. Yang kudengar memang bukan suara sensei yang kubenci, melainkan hanya suara seorang siswa yang ku kenal. Tapi kenapa perasaanku jadi sesak begini?

"Sakura, aku serius. Jangan pernah datang ke rumah lagi. Kau dengar sendiri, kan? Bahwa semua orang jadi membicarakanmu. Terutama para tetangga. Kau tidak kasihan pada dirimu dan Sasuke?" tanya suara berat yang kukenali sebagai suara Itachi.

"Tapi aku berkujung untuk mencarimu," itu dia, suara Sakura. "Aku bersama Sasuke karena kau menolak memberitahu alamatmu. Padahal kita ini pacaran!"

"Diamlah," kata Itachi dengan suara rendah.

"Tidak mau!"

"Jika tidak aku akan menciummu."

Tanganku langsung menggeser pintu. Entah mengapa aku tidak bisa mengendalikannya. Dasar tangan keparat! Atau pintunya yang keparat? Karena benda itu membuatku bimbang harus membuka atau membiarkannya saja.

"Permisi," bisikku polos. Aku menatap wajah Itachi dan Sakura yang memerah karena kehadiranku. "Sensei, maaf aku terlambat."

Itachi berdehem. "Karin, kita bisa bicara nanti," katanya sambil melempar kunci mobil ke arahku. Dengan sigap aku menangkapnya.

"Boleh kumaling nih, mobilnya?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku memberikannya padamu karena aku tahu kau tidak bisa menyetir!" katanya sebal. "Lagi pula jika kau memang ingin mencurinya, kau mau menaruhnya di mana? Di rumah mu yang beda satu inci dengan rumahku?"

Aku mengulum senyum. "Boleh juga tuh, sarannya!" kataku iseng. "Lain kali ajarin aku bawa mobil, ya Itachi!"

"Kalau di sekolah panggil Sensei!"

"Iya..iya, dasar Itachi bawal!" seruku sambil berlari cepat meninggalkannya.

Aku bukan pelari handal, tapi entah mengapa lariku semakin cepat saja setiap menuruni tangga dan menyusuri koridor. Dan ketika aku tersandung di keramik yang retak, aku tidak menggubris rasa nyeri yang mendadak menyerang.

"Karin!" Sasuke mendadak muncul dari lorong lain dan meneriaki namaku dengan irama yang tidak ada halus-halusnya. "Kenapa kau bisa lari-lari seperti itu? Apakah ada hantu? Hantu yang di perpus itu kan? Cepat katakan! Ciri-cirinya berambut panjang selutut, berbadan kurus, serta—"

"Urusai!" bentakku sebal.

Sasuke membatu. "Apakah kau terluka?" tanyanya ragu.

Aku menggeleng. Tapi ada rasa sakit yang menikam dadaku. Sulit didefinisikan, tetapi nyata. Setidaknya lebih nyata daripada hantu di perpus yang Sasuke sebutkan tadi.

"Tapi kau lecet begitu loh!"

"Kalau kau sudah tahu kenapa bertanya?!" Gawat! Aku jadi semakin kesal saja. "Mooou! Aku mau pulang!" Dengan emosi, aku melempar kunci mobil Itachi pada Sasuke.

Aku pun berjalan lemas (bukan niatku, tapi lututku nyeri beneran loh! Pasti karena jatuh dalam kecepatan sembilan puluh kilometer per jam tadi!) menuju kotak sepatu.

"Tunggu, Karin!" Sasuke mendadak menahan lenganku dengan jari-jarinya yang tidak memegang kunci mobil.

Aku berbalik dengan wajah garang. "Apalagi?!"

"Mau kah kau mampir ke UKS sebentar? Aku yang memegang kuncinya, jadi tidak masalah!" ujarnya. "Kau mau kan? Aku akan membalut lukamu."

Aku ingin sekali berkata 'Nggak usah! Belum mau mati soalnya!' tapi benar-benar penasaran dengan caranya membalut luka. Habisnya, sejak bertahun-tahun ia masuk anggota PMR, aku belum pernah melihatnya mengobati orang. Soalnya aku bukan jenis murid yang suka bolos di UKS sambil mendengar musik. Bikin huru-hara di kelas lebih menarik, buatku.

"Oke, deh!" kataku akhirnya.

Sasuke tersenyum dan segera memapahku.

"Ngapain nih?!" tanyaku tak setuju.

"Memang seperti ini tindakan yang tepat untuk orang yang terluka di kakinya!" kata Sasuke dengan lagak sok.

Aku mengangguk-angguk. "Boleh juga tuh!" kataku. "Tapi menurutku lebih seru kalau digendong. Jadi nggak perlu jalan."

Sasuke menatapku lama. Akhirnya ia menahan punggungku dengan tangan kanan dan menyelipkan tangan kirinya di bawah lututku. Perlahan ia mengangkat tubuhku.

"Berat, ya?" tanyaku penasaran.

Dia menggeleng. "Kau ringan sekali," ujarnya dengan mimik tak percaya. "Apakah karena aku sering mengambil jatah makanmu setengah?"

"Yah, mungkin iya.." entah kenapa aku tidak bisa marah-marah lagi padanya. Habisnya dia bilang aku ini ringan sekali.

Setibanya di UKS, Sasuke mulai membersihkan dan mengobati lukaku. Selama ia melakukannya, aku mencoba memperhatikan prosesnya. Tapi aku tidak bisa melihatnya karena rambutnya menghambat. Alhasil, setelah selesai, aku tidak mengerti sama sekali cara mengobati luka. Yang lumayan kumengerti hanya cara membalut. Itu pun lebih terlihat seperti mengikat kain biasa. Dasar Sasuke.

"Sejak tadi kau ingin melihat terus, memangnya kau tertarik dengan hal seperti ini, ya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tentu saja! Aku kan ingin pamer pada ibu dan ayahku nanti!"

"Kalau alasannya seperti itu, aku tak akan mengajarimu!" katanya sebal.

"Heh, kenapa?"

"Aku ingin kau menggunakannya untuk menolong orang yang kau sayangi!"

"Heh, ternyata kau sejenis orang yang ingin mengobati ibu dan ayahmu.."

"Aku memang seperti itu," ujarnya sembari memalingkan wajah. Mungkin tidak tahan melihat mukaku yang mengejeknya. "Misalnya saat ini, aku sedang mengobati gadis yang—"

"Hah, ternyata kalian di sini!" sebuah teriakan lega Itachi menginterupsi ucapan Sasuke. Kami berdua meliriknya sebal.

Ketika menyadari kakiku terluka, Itachi langsung terkejut. "Astaga, ternyata kau terluka! Mau diperiksa di rumah sakit, tidak?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Tidak usah," ujarku sok. "Lagi pula Sasuke sudah membalutnya tebal-tebal begini."

"Oh begitu," Itachi berjalan ke arahku, kemudian berjongkok membelakangiku. "Naik ke pungguku!"

"Tidak mau! Aku bisa jalan!" kataku sambil berdiri. "Aku juga mau pulang sendiri. Kunci mobilmu ada di Sasuke."

Sasuke menatapku heran. Mungkin karena selama ini aku tidak pernah menolak ajakan pulang bareng dari Itachi. "Karin, kau sedang marah karena apa?" tanyanya pelan.

" _Betsu ni_ ," kataku singkat.

"Cepatlah naik!" kata Itachi mulai tak sabar. "Kalau kau pulang sendiri, ibumu akan berpikir kau habis kecelakaan atau berantem dengan temanmu."

Yah, kalau dipikir-pikir ucapannya itu ada benarnya. Hari ini aku memang nyaris bertarung dengan Sasuke, dan terjatuh di koridor bisa disebut kecelakaan.

"Maksudku kecelakaan karena tertabrak mobil," kata Itachi lagi. "Kau tidak mau membuat ibumu khawatirkan?"

Tentu saja aku tidak mau!

Arrgh! Dasar Uchiha bersaudara. Mereka selalu tahu cara membujuku.

 **To be continued.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan perasaanku tentang Itachi. Waktu umurku (dan Sasuke) 12 tahun dan Itachi 19 tahun, kami berteman sangat dekat. Pergi ke sekolah bersama (kebetulan sekolah kami memang bertetangga), makan bersama, malam minggu bersama, dan semacamnya. Tapi hubunganku dengan Itachi lebih dekat karena dia sempat menjadi tutorku ketika nilaiku anjlok dan terpaksa ikut remedial. Sasuke tidak ikut belajar karena dia memang jenius sejak lahir. Cukup lama kami belajar bersama karena Itachi ingin memastikan nilaiku bagus sampai kenaikan kelas. Karena perhatiannya itu, aku yang baru puber mulai menyukainya.

Tapi seperti tokoh-tokoh mainstream di novel-novel, aku takut menyatakan cinta padanya. Aku khawatir tingkahnya akan berbeda. Tapi ketika Itachi berulangtahun yang ke dua puluh dan dia mengadakan pesta kecil-kecil dengan teman-temannya (aku dan Sasuke pun juga diundang), aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Waktu itu aku mabuk setelah minum segelas sake, jadi kejujuran itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutku. Untung aku menyatakannya ketika Itachi menggendongku ke kamarku (ternyata kamisama menghukumku lebih berat dengan mengingat kejadian memalukan itu), dan Sasuke tidak ada di sana. Kalau tidak aku dan Itachi bisa lebih malu.

Sayangnya, Itachi, bukan sejenis orang mainstream yang kutakuti akan berubah. Ia justru tidak menggubris pernyataan cintaku dan menganggapnya tidak pernah terjadi. Ia tetap bertingkah biasa dan masih perhatian. Tapi.. aku penasaran bagaimana perasaannya yang sebenarnya. Apakah dia diam-diam menganggapku anak kecil? Atau dia yang selalu melihat tingkah konyolku merasa tidak sudi berpacaran denganku. Yang pasti, sekarang ini, setiap kali aku mencoba bertingkah biasa, hatiku terasa tercabik. Seperti saat aku mencoba membohongi ibu ketika mengatakan bahwa aku membuat sup sendiri (padahal Itachi yang membuatkannya untukku).

 **Naruto ©MasashiKishimoto**

 **Mondai ©VannCafl**

 **Pairing: Sasuke x Karin x Itachi**

 **Genre: Family, romance.**

 **Rate: M**

"Ngomong-ngomong, Karin, kapan orangtuamu pergi ke Hawaii?" tanya Itachi, memecah keheningan. Aku menoleh ke samping untuk melihat ekspresinya. Dia tersenyum kecil dengan lirikan tajam ke arahku.

"Kau pelupa sekali, Nii-san," komentar Sasuke keji, dari kursi belakang mobil. Ia sedang tiduran sambil mengunyah permen karet. "Mereka itu perginya besok."

"Aku bukannya lupa, aku memang tidak tahu," protes Itachi. "Kau sudah minta oleh-oleh, ya, Sasuke?"

"Sudah," jawab Sasuke enteng. "Mereka bilang mereka akan mampir ke toko robot. Jadi Kusina-baba menanyakan robot apa yang kuinginkan. Dan aku menjawabnya. Jadi itu lebih seperti tawaran daripada permintaanku sendiri, ya, kan?"

"Dilihat dari sisi mana pun, tujuan orangtuaku ke toko robot hanya untuk mencari oleh-oleh untukmu!" bentakku kesal. "Terlihat jelas mereka lebih sayang padamu daripada anak mereka sendiri. Aku saja tidak ditanyai mau oleh-oleh apa!"

"Haah? Bukannya ibuku juga lebih menyayangimu daripada aku?!" debat Sasuke. "Dia selalu memanjakanmu dan sering berkata ingin punya anak perempuan. Terkadang aku heran mengapa dia tidak menikahkan kau dengan Itachi!"

Aku terperanjat sementara Itachi hanya tergelak. "Intinya, kalian berdua sangat disayangi orang tua masing-masing," ujarnya. "Kalau seandainya kalian ingin menikah, aku yakin semua orang menyetujuinya."

Sasuke mendengus. "Kau mencomblangkan aku dengan Karin agar kau bisa menikah dengan Sakura, kan?" tuduhnya. "Dasar guru mesum!"

"Wah, sepertinya kau tidak tahu, ya, Sasuke," ucap Itachi tenang. "Kalau Sakura yang lebih dulu menyatakan perasaannya."

"Jadi kau mau bilang bahwa kau berpacaran dengannya hanya karena kasihan?" tuduh Sasuke (lagi). Lirikan tajamnya benar-benar membuatku merinding. Sejenis peringatan bahwa aku akan melihat pertengkaran antar saudara.

"Yah, begitulah," jawab Itachi dingin.

Sasuke terdiam cukup lama. "Itachi.." bisiknya pelan.

"..apakah kau penyuka sesama jenis?"

"Haah?" teriakku kaget. "Tidak mungkin lah, Sasuke!" Aku melirik Itachi. Dia tetap tenang, seperti biasa. " _Itachi, tunjukkan kalau kau itu straight!_ " batinku.

Seolah mendengar pikiranku, tiba-tiba dia menarik bahuku ke arahnya dan mengecup bibirku. Setelah itu dia melepasku dan berkata, "Sudah jelas aku bukan penyuka sesama jenis!" Tatapannya kembali tertuju ke jalanan.

Aku langsung memukul pipinya. "Itu ciuman pertamaku, baka!" teriakku sebal, sementara Itachi mengaduh kesakitan.

Sasuke mengerjap. "Yang tadi itu boleh dihitung straight, tidak?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Aku meliriknya dengan tatapan sadis. "Habisnya aku ragu Karin itu beneran perempu—"

Satu pukulanku melayang ke pipinya. "Ah, maaf, Sasuke," kataku dingin. "Tanganku bergerak sendiri."

Ia melirikku sebal. Secepat kilat ia menangkap tanganku, yang kugunakan untuk memukulnya tadi, dan menggigit pergelangan tanganku. Aku mengaduh. "Dasar tangan nakal," gumamnya.

Sial! Aku pun memukul rahangnya dengan tanganku yang bebas. "Rasakan, idiot!" bentakku sebal.

"Kalian tak pernah akur, ya.." komentar Itachi, menginterupsi sinyal ngajak berantem yang hendak kulemparkan ke Sasuke. "Bagaimana kalau besok malam, setelah orangtua Karin pergi, kita minum di kamarku? Besok Ayah dan Ibu pergi ke rumah saudara di desa Suna selama satu hari."

"Contoh buruk tuh," komentarku. "Menurutku cara terbaik membuat aku dan Sasuke akur itu dengan mempersatukan kami di ring tinju!"

"Ide bagus!" gumam Sasuke dengan mimik serius. Aku pun memasang wajah yang sama. "Tapi ide Itachi lebih baik. Habisnya, Ayah tak pernah membolehkanku minum anggur sedikit saja. Bisa-bisa tubuhku tidak akrab dengan alkohol lagi."

Aku mendengus.

Sasuke melirikku. "Karin, kau mau bertarung denganku tidak?" tantangnya. "Siapa yang minum paling banyak, dia yang menang."

"Kau yakin Sasuke?" tanya Itachi was-was. "Menantang perempuan adalah tindakan pengecut."

"Tenang saja, Nii-san. Sejak pesta ulang tahunmu waktu itu, hampir setiap hari Karin mabuk-mabukkan di rumah Naruto. Naruto bilang Karin ingin lebih kuat saat kau mengajaknya minum lagi. Jadi kurasa dia sudah jadi lawan setara untuk—"

"Benarkah itu, Karin?" Mendadak Itachi memotong ucapan Sasuke. Ia langsung meminggirkan mobil.

Aku menggeleng, berniat berbohong. Tapi dari gelenganku yang patah-patah seperti robot kurang oli, sudah memberi Itachi jawaban pasti. Wajahnya terlihat sangat marah, membuatku tak sengaja menelan ludah.

"Karin, kau tahu kan, bahayanya mengosumsi alkohol sesering itu?" tanyanya.

"Sasuke salah. Aku tidak minum setiap hari, hanya tiga hari sekali," jawabanku itu sudah jelas ngibulnya tapi kuharap dia percaya.

"Itu sering," katanya, tetap saja terkejut.

Sasuke mendengus. "Oi, Nii-san. Hentikan tingkahmu yang sok dewasa itu," katanya sebal. "Barusan kau juga mengajak anak di bawah umur minum, kan?"

"Yah, menurutku kalian perlu mencicipi alkohol sesekali agar ketika dewasa kalian sudah tidak asing lagi," kilahnya dengan wajah sumringah. Sedetik kemudian, ia kembali serius dan memandangku. "Tapi, Karin, aku melarangmu minum di rumah Naruto. Kalau perlu, kau tidak kubolehkan ke sana lagi."

"Sonna!" Aku berteriak kaget. "Dia itu sepupuku, loh!"

"Kau berlebihan sekali, Nii-san," timpal Sasuke.

"Yah, pada akhirnya terserah pada Karin dia ingin menurutiku atau tidak," ucap Itachi. Ia menjalankan mobil lagi.

"Kau percaya diri sekali, Nii-san," komentar Sasuke.

Aku menggigit bibir. Apakah Itachi sedang mengujiku, ya? Jika aku tidak menurutinya, akan kah dia membenciku?

.

.

.

"Apa? Itachi melarangmu minum di rumahku?" tanya Naruto nyaring ketika kami makan bento keesokan harinya. "Memangnya dia ayahmu, ya?"

Aku merungut. "Untuk sementara ini, dia memang bertanggung jawab terhadap diriku," kataku tak rela.

"Tapi menurutku itu romantis sekali, loh!" komentar Ino. Kemudian ia memelankan suaranya. "Dia saja tidak sepeduli itu pada Sakura."

"Heh? Apa hubungannya dengan Sakura?" tanya Naruto sembari memakan ramennya.

"Sakura itu pacarnya Itachi-sensei loh!"

"Hah? Bukannya kemarin Karin bilang Sakura itu pacarnya Sasuke!" kata Naruto.

"Aku sudah menanyai Sakura langsung, semalam. Dan dia bilang, dia pacaran dengan Sensei."

"Hah? Masa?" melihat wajah Naruto yang konyol itu pasti membuat kesabaran Ino menipis. Tiba-tiba saja gadis berambut pirang itu melempari Naruto dengan kacang-kacangan di bekalnya.

"Maaf, aku salah informasi. Yang Ino bilang benar," ujarku.

Naruto mengerjap. "Tadinya aku tidak mengatakannya karena merasa hal ini hanya gosip belaka," katanya. "Tapi Karin, tadi pagi ada siswi yang mengaku melihatmu dan Itachi berciuman, saat kalian pulang bersama kemarin. Makanya aku tidak percaya Itachi dan Sakura berpacaran."

"Haah? Kau yakin tidak salah dengar, Naruto?" tuduh Ino. "Ini Karin loh, yang jadi subjeknya. Tidak mungkin Itachi mau ciuman dengan cewek tomboy seperti Karin!"

"Hoi… Ino.. Aku di sini loh.." panggilku.

Tiba-tiba sebuah lengan melingkari bahuku. Wangi tubuh seseorang langsung memenuhi indra penciumanku. Aku menoleh kesamping untuk melihat siapa yang berani memelukku dari belakang dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sedang menggosipkan kakakku, ya?" tanyanya sembari mencomot makananku. "Aku bergabung ya!"

Aku mengedikkan bahuku dan menyadari betapa orang ini membebaniku. "Oi, Sasuke, kau berat sekali!" kataku sebal. "Jangan bergantung seperti monyet begitu, dong!"

Seperti biasa dia tidak menanggapi protes dariku. Tiba-tiba saja dia memiringkan kepalanya dan mengendus leherku. Wajahku langsung memanas. "Ngapain kau?!" tanyaku.

"Tumben sekali kau wangi," katanya.

Aku cemberut. "Jadi biasanya aku bau, begitu?! Sana pergi!" salakku.

Sasuke, lagi-lagi tak menggubrisku. Ia malah mencomot satu lagi makananku. Entah perasaanku saja tapi sepertinya dia lebih pendiam dari biasanya.

"Sasuke, jangan bermesraan di depan umum begitu dong!" kata Naruto sebal. Ia mendecakkan lidahnya. Aku dan Ino mengangguk setuju.

"Hn," Sasuke berdiri dan menarik kursi ke meja Naruto. Ia pun duduk dengan sepatu kanan naik ke atas lutut kirinya. Gaya duduknya saat dalam mode Kuudere.

Naruto memasukkan telur dadar gulung ke dalam mulutnya. "Jadi, gadis berambut merah yang kau suka itu Karin, ya?" tanya Naruto sambil mengunyah lambat.

Sasuke menegakkan kepalanya dan (lagi-lagi) mencomot makananku. "Di mataku, Karin itu berambut pirang," ujarnya. "Dia kan satu marga denganmu."

"Sasuke, marga asliku itu bukan Uzumaki, melainkan Namikaze," koreksi Naruto. "Namaku menjadi Uzumaki ketika ayahku meninggal."

"Eh?" Sasuke berhenti mengunyah makanan yang baru saja dia ambil dari kotak bekalku. "Aku turut berduka."

Naruto melambaikan sumpitnya. "Tidak apa-apa. Karena ayahku sudah lama meninggal. Waktu aku masih bayi."

"Pantas saja aku tidak pernah melihatnya," gumamku. "Aku kan lebih muda darimu."

"Tapi, Naruto, kau tetap dapat warisan ayahmu, kan?" tanya Ino. "Dari yang aku dengar, keluarga Namikaze sangat kaya."

"Ibuku bilang, saat aku menikah nanti aku akan mengganti namaku kembali dan mengambil warisannya," jelas Naruto. "Bagaimana denganmu, Sasuke? Siapa yang akan menjadi pemimpin grup Konoha? Kau atau kakakmu?"

Sasuke mengedikkan bahu. "Mungkin tetap ayahku?" tanyanya balik. "Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin saja cucunya. Yang pasti Itachi sudah jadi pengajar dan aku ingin jadi dokter."

"Ayahmu yang malang," komentar Ino. Aku mengangguk setuju.

"Cucu?" Naruto mengerjap. "Maksudnya anakmu atau anak Itachi? Apakah Sakura sudah.." Naruto merendahkan suaranya. "..hamil?"

"Tidak. Kakakku tidak seserius itu dengannya," bantah Sasuke pelan. Entah mengapa hari ini dia terlihat tidak bersemangat. "Kemarin ia sudah mengincar gadis lain."

"Wow, ini lah yang aku suka dari Sasuke!" Tiba-tiba Kiba dan cowok-cowok lain nimbrung bersama kami. "Kau selalu punya gosip menarik. Jadi siapa gadis malang ini?"

Sasuke mengedikkan bahu lagi. "Entahlah," ujarnya. "Saat ini aku sedang tidak bersemangat membicarakannya."

"Sasuke, apakah kau juga mengincar gadis ini?" tanya Shino. Sasuke hanya diam. Tangannya yang terangkat untuk mengambil makananku, berhenti di udara.

Shikamaru mendengus. "Kalau begitu dia gadis yang beruntung. Bukan malang," Ia menyimpulkan. "Aku jadi kasihan padamu, Sasuke. Masalah ini ternyata cukup _mendokusai_."

"Aku tak mengerti arah pembicaraan ini," sela Naruto. Ia menyuapkan telurnya ke mulut Sasuke. Anehnya, Sasuke tidak menolak. Aku dan semua orang di sini langsung berseru melihat adegan yaoi di depan kami. "Heeh?"

"Segitunya kau menyukai gadis ini, Sasuke!" teriak Ino kasihan.

"Apakah dia berambut merah?" tanya Shino polos.

"Pasti dia sangat cantik, ya?" duga Lee. "Lebih cantik dari Sakura, tidak?"

"Lupakan saja, lah, Sasuke!" saran Shikamaru santai. "Dilihat dari sisi mana pun, kakakmu lebih _perfect_ darimu."

.

.

.

"Sasuke kenapa, ya?" gumam Itachi sembari menghidupkan mesin mobilnya. "Tumben sekali dia ingin bertanding futsal."

Aku mengedikkan bahu. "Mungkin karena semua teman-temannya ikut bermain?"

"Itu benar juga sih.." Itachi menghembuskan nafas pelan, kemudian menjalankan mobil. "Omong-omong, Karin, soal kemarin aku minta maaf."

"Tak apa," ujarku berusaha bersabar. "Tapi traktir aku crepes, ya!"

Itachi tak menggubris ucapanku yang terakhir. Karena tanpa kuminta pun dia selalu mentraktirku. "Sudah banyak yang mengetahuinya," katanya lagi. "Bahkan di kantor guru. Tapi aku sudah membersihkan gosip ini."

"Bukan masalah," kataku tenang. "Lagi pula aku tidak pernah ke kantor guru." Mengatakannya membuatku teringat kejadian kemarin, saat aku memergoki Itachi dan Sakura bersama. Dan sepertinya Itachi memikirkan hal yang sama. Sial.

"Soal Sakura, kami sudah putus," jelasnya tiba-tiba. "Kami bertemu tadi pagi dan dia langsung menyuruhku memutuskannya, karena gosip itu."

"Dia baik sekali, ya.." komentarku setengah hati. Cewek mana, coba, yang senang bila cowok yang ia taksir membicarakan cewek lain?

Itachi mengangguk. "Dia bilang, aku harus lebih memperhatikan kebahagiaanku," katanya lagi. Rasanya aku ingin muntah karena Itachi tak berhenti membicarakan Sakura. Cepat-cepat aku mengeluarkan botol minum untuk menenangkan perutku. "Karin.. mau tidak jadi pacarku mulai hari ini?"

Aku tersedak. Air yang keburu keluar dari botol karena belum kututup tumpah ke baju seragamku, mengenai dada dan leherku. Cepat-cepat aku menyimpan botolku dan meng-lap mulutku dengan lengan baju. Itachi menepikan mobil dan mengambilkan tissue. Ia membantu mengeringkan leherku.

Setelah aku cukup kering, Itachi menjalankan mobilnya. Dan aku masih belum tahu ingin menjawab apa. Jadinya kami hanya berdiam-diaman sampai tiba di rumahku. Saat ini rumahku sudah sepi karena orangtuaku sudah berangkat tadi pagi.

"Terimakasih, Itachi," kataku sembari turun dari mobil.

Itachi mengangguk. "Sampai jumpa nanti malam," katanya sebelum aku menutup pintu. Setelah itu ia melaju sedikit dan berbelok tajam memasuki halaman rumahnya. Aku tersenyum tipis dan masuk ke dalam rumah.

Sasuke pasti salah. Saat ini Itachi bukan mengincar gadis incaran Sasuke (yang sudah lama kuketahui bernama Hinata), syukurlah. Aku tidak mau melihat kakak-adik itu bertengkar memperebutkan perempuan.

Tapi entah mengapa, aku mulai ragu Sasuke masih menyukai Hinata-hime. Habisnya belakangan ini, Sasuke sudah jarang menyapanya—malah si Hime yang lebih dulu menyapanya. Apakah karena Sasuke mengira Itachi menyukai Hinata-hime, ya? Kalau memang begitu, berarti berpacaran dengan Itachi adalah yang terbaik bagi Sasuke dan Hinata.

 **To be continued**

 **a/n: mungkin lebih baik kuberitahu dari awal. Karin salah soal dugaannya tentang Hinata. Kalau dipikir-pikir, Karin juga salah saat menduga Sasuke dan Sakura berpacaran. Semoga readers suka ceritanya.**

 **Mata ne.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Entah sejak kapan, rumah Uchiha tidak lagi membuatku nyaman ketika Uchiha-baba dan Uchiha-jiji tidak ada di sana. Aku jadi berpikir rumah itu sepi dan terasa janggal. Tidak ada pemikiran 'Cihuy! Akhirnya aku bebas!' dalam situasi ini.

"Karin, kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke, menyadarkan aku bahwa aku telah berhenti melangkah.

Aku memandangnya beserta pemandangan di belakangnya: jalan kecil yang dibuat hanya untuk penghuni kawasan ini, langit malam berbintang, serta tumbuhan yang bergoyang-goyang karena angin lewat. Seharusnya cuaca ini membuatku bersemangat. Tapi kenapa, aku enggan melangkah lebih jauh dari ini?

"Apa kah kau ingin minum di rumahmu saja?" tanya Sasuke. "Kalau begitu, percuma saja aku menjemputmu."

Aku ingin menggeleng dan berkata.. apa pun lah yang mengandung betapa idiotnya dia karena menduga aku ingin minum di rumahku. Tapi suara seseorang di belakangku membuatku tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

 **Naruto ©MasashiKishimoto**

 **Mondai ©VannCafl**

 **Pairing: Sasuke x Karin x Itachi**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Rate: M**

"Konbawa, Sasuke-kun, Karin-kun," sapanya dengan suara paling lembut yang pernah kudengar.

Aku dan Sasuke serentak berbalik. "Konbawa, Hinata!" balasku, dan Sasuke hanya menjawab dengan, "Yo! Hinata."

Wajah Hinata langsung merona. Aku mengernyit. "Itachi nggak bilang kalau dia juga mengundang Hinata," bisikku pada Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengus. "Hinata yang merencanakan ini semua," katanya. Ia menarik tangan Hinata dengan tangannya yang tidak menggenggam tanganku.

Aku langsung melepaskan pegangannya—meski dengan susah payah. "Kalian duluan saja deh," kataku. "Aku mau memasang sepatuku." Dengan kecepatan seorang ahli, aku menginjak sebelah tali sepatuku hingga menyebabkan ikatannya terlepas.

"Hn," Sasuke bergumam acuh tak acuh kemudian berjalan lebih dulu bersama Hinata.

Aku memandang pasangan paling serasi di dunia itu beberapa saat. Entah mengapa ada perasaan tidak rela dalam hatiku, seperti telah kehilangan sahabat. Aku mendongak dan menatap bintang-bintang. Salah satunya bergerak sangat cepat, tapi aku tidak berminat mengucapkan keinginanku. Aku malah mengucapkan keinginan Sasuke.

"Semoga dia dan Hinata bisa jadian," bisikku. Setelah itu aku berlari cepat menyusulnya yang telah masuk ke dalam bangunan.

Ketika aku hendak membuka pintu, sebelah sepatuku menginjak tali sepatuku yang terlepas tadi. Tubuhku langsung limbung dan tersungkur ke depan, mencium lantai marmer yang keras dan dingin. Aku mengaduh tanpa bisa kutahan.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah tangan terulur ke depanku. Aku mendongak dan bertemu dengan tatapan Itachi yang teduh. Entah mengapa hatiku jadi sangat pahit dan lega di saat yang bersamaan. Perasaan seperti "Aku memang sudah kehilangan Sasuke, tapi syukurlah aku masih punya Itachi!".

"Kenapa kau menangis begitu?" tanya Itachi sembari memegang tanganku karena aku tak kunjung menyambut ulurannya. Dengan cepat ia menarik tubuhku hingga berdiri.

Reflek aku meraba wajahku dan merasakan setetes airmata di masing-masing kelopak mataku. Aku tertawa rikuh. "Angin berhembus kencang sekali hingga membuat mataku sakit," jawabku asal.

Itachi merangkul bahuku. Ia membawaku ke kamar mandi. Sesampainya di dalam ruangan itu, aku langsung membasuh wajahku sementara Itachi Bersandar santai di dinding. Entah kenapa mendapat sentuhan air, mataku jadi semakin berat dan airmataku tak berhenti mengalir. Aku mengumpat dan terus membasuh muka.

"Sebenarnya kau kenapa?" tanya Itachi lagi. Dari iramanya yang serius, aku tahu dia mengharapkan jawaban jujur. Tapi aku tidak sudi menjawab dengan, 'ini loh, Itachi, hari ini aku udah nyomblangin adikmu dengan Hinata yang cakepnya ajegile itu. Tapi aku nggak rela aja kalau Sasuke lebih dekat dengan Hinata. Kan gimana pun Sasuke itu milikku!'.

"Tadi waktu aku jalan sama Sasuke ada angin kencang dan—"

"Itu masih jawaban yang tadi," potongnya.

Aku meliriknya sebal dengan mataku yang pedas ini. "Kejadian yang sebenarnya memang begitu," kataku.

Itachi menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia berjalan ke sampingku dan memegang kedua bahuku agar aku berhadapan dengannya. Aku membuang muka, menatap bayangan kami dalam cermin di atas wastafel. Tampak Itachi menatap serius diriku.

"Apa kah Sasuke yang menyebabkan kau menangis?" tanya Itachi. "Dia melihatmu terjatuh tapi tidak menolongmu."

Yah, sekarang perkataannya membuatku tambah ingin menangis. Mataku semakin pedas saja dan bayangan di cermin itu semakin kabur. Aku menggeleng. "Aku tidak mau membicarakannya," isakku pelan. Hell, aku malah terlihat seperti anak cengeng.

Itachi menunduk. Tangannya terangkat menyentuh daguku. Dengan lembut ia menggerakkan kepalaku agar menatapnya. "Karin, kalau kau tidak mau menceritakannya, izinkan aku menenangkanmu," bisiknya. Ia merangkul leherku kemudian menarikku mendekat. Bibirnya menyentuh bibirku dan terasa begitu lembut. Aku pun memejamkan mataku.

Kalau berpacaran dengan Itachi dapat memberiku ketenangan untuk setiap keputusan yang kubuat, kurasa tidak ada salahnya.

.

.

.

Sasuke dan Hinata sudah duduk berjarak di atas sofa untuk tiga orang ketika aku dan Itachi masuk ke dalam ruang keluarga (pada akhirnya, kami batal melaksanakannya di kamar Itachi). Itachi mengajakku duduk di sofa untuk satu orang namun cukup untuk berdua—meski rada sesak.

"Kalian lambat sekali," omel Sasuke. Ia membuka satu botol dan menuangkan isinya ke empat gelas di atas meja. Setelah ia selesai, aku segera meraih gelasku.

"Kau tidak lupa dengan tantanganku, kan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tentu saja tidak," kataku songong. Perlakuan Itachi padaku tadi sudah memberiku sedikit kepercayaan diri.

"Jika aku menang, aku ingin kau tidak tidur di kamarku!" kata Sasuke. Sepertinya ia sudah muak aku terus tidur di tempatnya. Atau, jangan-jangan, karena dia sudah mengajak Hinata tidur bersamanya?

"Tidak masalah, sih," kataku. "Tapi jika aku menang, kau harus mau mengerjakan tugasku sampai semester ini berakhir!"

"Deal!" Tanpa pikir panjang, Sasuke menyetujuinya.

Aku mendengus. Dia pasti sangat yakin menang. Aku pun mulai menegak minumanku dan menambahnya lagi. Itachi dan Hinata menjadi juri kami.

Pertandingan itu awalnya terasa menyenangkan. Tapi setelah lima belas gelas, Sasuke menyerah—lebih tepat disebut nyaris pingsan. Kepalaku sendiri pun juga sangat sakit. Tapi Itachi dan Hinata memutuskan aku pemenangnya. Karena itu aku berjalan dengan bangga ke dalam kamar Sasuke, sementara Itachi membantu memapahnya. Hinata sendiri sudah masuk ke kamar tamu. Dari wajahnya yang biasa-biasa saja, kurasa sejak awal ia dan Sasuke memang tidak berniat tidur bersama. Aku saja yang salah sangka.

"Karin, kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku ingin kau tidur di kamarku," kata Itachi ketika kami berhenti di depan pintu kamar Sasuke.

Aku menggeleng karena khawatir dia akan menanyaiku lagi tentang siapa yang membuatku menangis. "Aku tidak mau berbagi ranjang denganmu," kataku, beralasan. Padahal sudah jelas aku sering berbagi ranjang dengannya waktu kami kecil sekali. "Lebih tepatnya aku suka tidur sendiri."

Wajah Itachi memerah, entah karena apa. "Oh, begitu," katanya. Ia memindahkan sebelah lengan Sasuke ke bahuku. "Oyasumi."

"Oyasumi!" Aku pun memapah Sasuke ke dalam kamar yang sudah sangat akrab bagiku itu. Dengan ranjang tingkat (yang salah satunya adalah milikku) serta beberapa pakaianku di dalam lemari, kamar itu memiliki wangi campuran antara Sasuke dan aku.

Aku tersenyum lebar kemudian membawa Sasuke ke atas ranjang. Saat itu lah aku menyadari bahwa seharusnya Sasuke tidur di atas. Tapi dalam kondisi setengah mabuk begini, aku tidak bisa memindahkannya ke atas. Jadinya aku hanya meletakkannya di ranjang yang biasa kutiduri, dan segera merangkak ke ranjang di atas.

Anehnya, setelah setengah jam berbaring di atas, aku tak kunjung tertidur. Padahal kepalaku pusing hebat begini. Apakah karena aku kepanasan ya? Oh, iya, aku memang lupa menyalakan AC.

Aku pun merangkak ke ujung ranjang dan berniat turun. Tapi rupanya Sasuke sudah berada di sana, memanjat tangga dalam keadaan teler. Aku mengernyit menatap matanya yang nyaris tertutup itu.

"Dia pasti tidur dengan Nii-san," gumam Sasuke. Ia merangkak mendekatiku kemudian berbaring.

Aku mengguncang-guncang bahunya. "Oi, Sasuke! Aku di sini loh!" kataku sebal. "Bukan di tempat Itachi."

Sasuke langsung memegang tanganku kemudian menarikku agar aku berbaring di sebelahnya. "Aku ingin tidur denganmu," bisiknya.

Aku mengerjap. "Eh, kenapa begitu?" tanyaku. "Tidak masalah sih, mengingat kasurnya luas. Tapi—"

Tahu-tahu saja dia sudah menghimpitku dan mengunci semua pergerakanku. Aku menatapnya tajam. "Sasuke, kau mau apa?" teriakku. Jangan-jangan dia mau menghajarku karena aku sudah mengalahkannya.

"Aku ingin menyentuh semua yang belum Nii-san sentuh," gumamnya.

Aku menggigit bibir, mulai ketakutan dengan pergerakkannya. Sasuke mulai menciumi leherku sementara salah satu tangannya meremas dadaku. Aku menjambak rambutnya, mencakar lehernya, memukul punggungnya, apa pun agar dia berhenti, tapi dia tak kunjung berhenti.

"Ita—" Sasuke langsung membekapku.

"Izin kan aku melakukannya, Hinata. Saat ini aku benar-benar membutuhkannya."

Aku terperangah. Apa? Tadi dia bilang aku Hinata? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti. Karena sebelumnya kupikir dia membicarakan tentang aku. Karena yang Itachi cium itu aku! Bukan Hinata. Atau jangan-jangan, Itachi memang pernah menyentuh Hinata? Jadi aku hanya pelampiasan begitu? Aku pasti hanya ngelantur.

"Sasuke, hentikan! Kau mabuk!"

Sasuke tidak mendengarkanku. "Aku begitu mencintainya," gumamnya. "Aku juga lebih sering bersamanya saat di sekolah. Tapi kenapa Nii-san yang lebih dulu menciumnya? Aku tidak rela."

Aku menggigit bibir saat Sasuke memberi tanda di dadaku. "Sasuke, apa kau sedang membicarakan ak—maksudku Karin?" tanyaku.

"Sudah jelas, kan?" sahutnya. Ia mulai menyingkap bajuku ke atas. Cepat-cepat aku memukul tangannya kemudian memukul leher belakangnya. Ia jatuh tersungkur.

"Aku tahu aku cemen banget. Tapi men-chopmu adalah satu-satunya cara untuk melumpuhkanmu," gumamku kemudian melompat turun. Lagi-lagi aku terjatuh menabrak lantai karena kakiku tersangkut tangga, tapi perasaanku baik-baik saja. Aku pun berlari ke kamar Itachi.

Sesampainya di depan kamar Itachi, aku mengetuk dengan tidak sabaran. Dia langsung muncul dengan wajah pucat dan hanya memakai celana pendek. "Ada apa, Karin?" tanyanya. Ia menatapku dari atas ke bawah. "Kau jatuh lagi, ya? Kenapa penampilanmu berantakan begitu?"

Aku tak mengacuhkannya dan menyelonong masuk lewat celah di bawah lengannya.

Itachi menangkap tanganku. Aku berbalik menatap matanya yang membulat saat melihat tanda di dadaku. Sekejap kemudian wajahnya terlihat marah. Ia segera berbalik dan meraih gagang pintu. "Aku akan menghajarnya," katanya cepat seraya menggertakkan gigi.

Aku memegang bahunya. "Dia tidak melakukan apa-apa," kataku panik. "Tidak perlu menghajarnya."

Itachi menunduk. "Sikapmu yang seolah berkata 'tidak terjadi apa-apa', adalah hal yang membuatku terpikat padamu," gumamnya. "Tapi terkadang membuatku tidak suka pada saat yang sama."

"Kau bicara apa sih? Ayo kita tidur. Aku lelah," aku menariknya ke atas ranjang. Ia menurut saja meski dengan ekspresi aneh.

Tiba-tiba ia memelukku. Wajahku memanas saat wangi tubuhnya membuatku candu. "Kau selalu membuatku khawatir," bisik Itachi. "Setiap wajahmu keruh, kau tak pernah mau menceritakan masalahmu padaku. Membuatku tak punya pilihan selain menghiburmu. Kau pasti tidak tahu, sulit sekali menjagamu tetap tersenyum."

Aku mengangkat tangan untuk membalas pelukannya. "Itachi, terimakasih karena sudah baik padaku," kataku. "Tapi aku belum bisa berpacaran denganmu. Aku perlu mendiskusikannya dengan Sasuke."

Itachi menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa dengan Sasuke?"

Aku mengedikkan bahu, pura-pura cuek. "Entah lah. Mungkin karena dia adalah teman terbaikku?" tanyaku balik.

Itachi menatapku tajam. Sepertinya dia memiliki dugaan lain yang lebih tepat. Tapi aku sudah tidak peduli lagi. Aku pun berbaring di dekatnya.

 **To be continued**

 **a/n: aduh, maaf ya. Ceritanya jadi hurt gara-gara suasana hatiku yang sedang kacau. Habisnya tadinya aku udah janjian sama si doi buat tahun baru bareng, tapi Bunda ngelarang aku ngerayain tahun baru (apalagi sesuai agama si doi). Jadinya aku cuma duduk di teras sendirian sambil mandangin langit kosong. Dan sialnya kembang api tumben-tumbenan nggak muncul (atau karena posisinya aja yang udah pindah?). Akhirnya mood-ku rusak parah dan nggak bisa tidur. Karena itu aku mengetik untuk menyalurkan perasaanku, karena aku nggak biasa curhat ke diary, teman, apalagi keluarga..**

 **Buat para reader yang udah mau nge-review, maaf ya, aku nggak balas. Habisnya aku bingung mau balas apa kalau cuma komentar. Tapi aku suka loh, bacanya. Makasih ya, udah dukung aku di tahun baru yang suram ini.. *lirikfotodoi.**

 **Mata ne.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **POV: Sasuke**

Kesan pertamaku tentang Karin, saat kami pertama kali bertemu di pesta ulangtahun Temari yang ke 10 tahun, adalah Karin itu kampungan. Waktu itu rambut merahnya dipotong pendek (sangat pendek hingga banyak yang mengira dia adalah Gaara, adiknya Temari). Di pesta mewah yang dihadiri oleh orang-orang kelas atas seperti itu dia malah hanya mengenakan celana dan kemeja polos. Kulitnya juga gelap. Dan cara bicaranya kasar meski suaranya halus. Dibandingkan dengan Temari, Hinata, dan putri-putri lain, penampilan karin benar-benar kebanting.

Tapi ada sesuatu yang membuat dia berbeda di mataku. Saat gadis itu menatapku, tatapan matanya menyorot tajam sekaligus lembut, seperti tatapan ayahnya yang ternyata lumayan disegani sebagai pengusaha. Dan saat ia berbicara dengan para kage atau pun pemimpin klan, kepercayaan diri serta kesopanannya muncul. Sehingga dalam dua jam, orang-orang mulai membicarakannya dan memutuskan dia paling cocok menikah dengan penerus Uchiha karena sebentar lagi keluarganya akan pindah ke Konoha.

Anehnya, aku merasa pilihan mereka cukup benar. Waktu itu aku sangat jatuh cinta dengan tatapan itu. Tapi tidak dengan Nii-san. Sama dengan kesan pertamaku, Nii-san juga menganggap Karin itu kampungan. Dan kebetulan Nii-san sempat pacaran ala anak-anak dengan Temari. Tentu saja ide menikahkan kami itu (Uchiha dengan Uzumaki, maksudku. Bukan aku dengan kakakku. Itu sih amit-amit!) ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Nii-san.

 **Naruto ©MasashiKishimoto**

 **Mondai ©VannCafl**

 **Pairing: Sasuke x Karin x Itachi**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Rate: M**

Tapi kini kenyataannya berbeda.

Semalam, ia duduk berdempetan dengan Karin layaknya pasangan baru yang lagi kasmaran. Bayangan itu membuat kepalaku tambah pening pagi ini.

Aku melompat turun dan meraih gelas berisi air di atas meja. Di dekat sana juga ada obat paracetamol serta secarik kertas bertuliskan, "Jika sakit kepalamu sudah mendingan, segera bergabung dengan kami di meja makan. Hinata."

Aku mengerutkan kening. Bayangan aku tidur dengan Hinata melayang-layang di kepalaku. Aku mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam setelah aku mabuk dan kepalaku jadi semakin sakit. Bayangan aku menyentuh, ehm, tubuhnya, muncul dan aku nyaris menjatuhkan gelasku.

Cepat-cepat aku meminumnya beserta paracetamol, kemudian berjalan cepat keluar kamar. Hinata sudah berdiri di depan kamarku dengan wajah malu. Aku menelan ludah. Jangan-jangan aku dan dia memang sudah melakukan itu, semalam.

"Hinata, tentang tadi malam.." Aku mencoba mengumpulkan tekad. "Maafkan aku."

" _Etto_ , kurasa tidak terjadi apa-apa, Sasuke-kun," katanya malu-malu. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu cara menghadapinya.

"Hinata, aku bersedia tanggung jaw—bukan," Aku menjilat bibirku yang mendadak kering. "Mau berpacaran denganku, Hinata?"

Hinata menatapku dengan terkejut. Wajahnya memerah, pertanda ia menyukaiku entah sejak kapan. Mungkin kah sejak aku menyentuhnya tadi malam (a/n: sebenarnya sih Hinata sudah lama suka dengan Sasuke, di sini)? Arrrgh. Aku ini bejat sekali.

"Aku..mau, Sasuke-kun," kata Hinata, akhirnya. Ia menunduk malu-malu. "Saatnya sarapan, ayo bantu aku memasak. Atau.. bantu aku dengan membangunkan Itachi dan Karin."

Aku mengangkat alisku tinggi-tinggi. "Jadi kalian belum memulai sarapannya?"

Hinata menggeleng cepat. "Aku tak mungkin sarapan sebelum memastikan kau baik-baik saja, Sasuke-kun," katanya. "Semalam kau mabuk parah."

Mendengar itu darinya membuatku tidak tahan. Bagus, sekarang reputasiku sudah rusak dari Sasuke yang baik menjadi Sasuke pemabuk dan cabul. "Aku akan membangunkan Nii-san," kataku, kemudian berjalan meninggalkannya menuju kamar Nii-san.

Aku mencoba membukanya, tapi ternyata pintu itu terkunci. Aku pun mulai menggedor dengan kencang.

"Ada apa, Sasuke?" teriak Nii-san dari dalam, dengan suara mengantuk.

Gawat. Dia langsung tahu aku yang menggedor pintunya. Kalau dipikir-pikir Hinata dan Karin tak mungkin melakukan hal itu. "Waktunya sarapan. Hinata yang memasak."

Pintu langsung terbuka. Aku langsung disuguhkan pemandangan Itachi yang bertelanjang dada. Jelas bukan pemandangan favoritku. Aku pun mengalihkan pandanganku ke kamarnya. Mataku pun menemukan rambut merah keluar dari celah gundukan selimutnya.

Aku menggigit bibir. Apakah Itachi dan Karin tidur.. ah, tentu saja mereka melakukannya. Aku membuang muka. Nii-san langsung melewatiku. Sambil berlari panik, ia berkata, "Tidak mungkin aku membiarkannya memasak! Dia kan tamu sekarang!"

Untuk sesaat, aku hanya berdiri di ambang pintu, memelototi rambut merah itu. Dan butuh waktu untuk mengumpulkan tekad bicara dengannya. "Oi, Karin! Bangunlah!" kataku keras.

Karin langsung tersentak. Ia menyingkap selimut dan bangkit duduk. Melihat mudahnya ia terbangun, aku menduga ia baru saja tertidur. Dan, apakah itu _kissmark_? Sebuah titik kemerahan di dadanya itu _kissmark_ , kan?

"Sa-Sasuke?" Ia berseru memanggil namaku dengan gugup. Mungkin karena aku sudah terang-terangan melirik dadanya.

Aku mendengus. "Jadi kau dan Nii-san sudah berhubungan, ya?" tanyaku, sarkastis. "Baguslah. Melihat perasaan kalian yang saling berbalas namun tak kunjung pacaran membuatku muak. Dan sekarang, tak kusangka dia sudah melakukannya. Nii-san benar-benar serius denganmu. Selamat."

Karin mengerjap. Matanya yang pagi ini tidak terlapis kacamata membuatku langsung berhadapan dengan mata itu, yang membuatku jatuh cinta setengah mati.

"Karin, waktunya sarapan. Nii-san dan Hinata sedang memasak." Aku pun berbalik meninggalkannya.

Satu pertanyaan tergantung di benakku. Saat ini Karin tidak terlihat pening atau apa pun yang menunjukkan ia mabuk semalam. Tapi kalau dia memenangkan pertandingan, kenapa dia tidak tidur di kamarku? Ah, aku lambat sekali pagi ini. Sudah jelas jawabannya karena Nii-san mengajaknya tidur bersama. Aku ini konyol sekali karena berharap mereka bukan pasangan.

"Sasuke, tunggu!"

Aku menghentikan langkahku. Lagi-lagi butuh tekad untuk berbicara dengannya. "Karin, kalau kau menanyakan pendapatku, aku setuju," kataku. "Aku senang jika kau dan Nii-san berpacaran."

"Aku memang mau menanyakan hal itu," Kudengar ia bergumam.

Aku tersenyum tipis meski ia tak bisa melihatnya. "Aku dan Hinata juga berpacaran, mulai hari ini," kataku dengan irama senang. "Mana ucapan selamat darimu?"

"Uhm, selamat." Tiba-tiba saja dia berjalan melewatiku. Aku tertegun melihat rambut merahnya yang mengibas udara.

Apakah dia marah?

Tidak. Tentu saja tidak. Aku tidak boleh berharap apa pun lagi darinya.

.

.

.

"Wow, hari ini Itachi agresif sekali," komentar Kiba, saat bel istirahat berbunyi. Ia melirik Nii-san yang baru saja selesai mengajar dan langsung menghampiri Karin.

"Aku jadi kasihan pada Sakura," kata Shikamaru cuek, melirik Sakura yang berjalan keluar kelas.

"Ternyata Itachi itu playboy sekali!" kata Lee sebal. "Aku akan menghibur Sakura nanti."

"Sekalian saja menyatakan perasaanmu, Lee!" usul Naruto. Padahal seingatku dia memiliki ketertarikan pada Sakura.

"Ide bagus," komentarku, tak sengaja berbicara dengan nada lemas.

Semua mata teman-temanku langsung terarah padaku. Mereka seolah disadarkan oleh sesuatu dan memasang wajah bersalah.

"Kau sudah melupakan Karin, ya kan, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto.

Aku mengedikkan bahu. "Aku dan Hinata sudah berpacaran," kataku cuek. "Aku tak punya alasan untuk.. lupakan."

"Wow, kau sudah ganti mode, ya, Sasuke?" kata Kiba.

"Aku lebih suka saat kau menjahili Karin," komentar Shikamaru. "Tapi pendapatku ini tak ada pengaruhnya."

"Aku benci terlihat seperti orang bodoh," kataku jujur. "Aku hampir kehilangan diriku saat bersamanya."

"Itu bukti bahwa kau menyukainya," Shino menyimpulkan dengan sendirinya. Aku meliriknya tajam.

"Dengar ya, kalian semua," kataku tegas. "Aku sudah punya pacar. Aku tak akan memikirkannya lagi."

"Haah?" Naruto berseru heran. "Kalian bicara apa sih? Dari tadi obrolan kalian seperti pembicaraan para mafia saja. Apa maksudnya ganti mode? Kehilangan diri yang sebenarnya? Dan terlihat seperti orang bodoh? Kau mau bilang kalau kau itu palsu, ya, Sasuke?"

"Hanya di depan karin."

Naruto menatapku tajam. "Dengar ya, Sasuke," Ia mulai berbicara dengan nada mengancam. "Kalau kau berbuat jahat pada Karin, aku akan marah."

Aku menaikkan sebelah alis, menantang matanya yang biru.

Shikamaru menghela nafas. "Naruto, Sasuke tidak mungkin berbuat jahat pada Karin," katanya. "Justru dalam mode palsunya Sasuke lebih sering menjahili Karin."

"Itu benar juga sih," kata Naruto. "Kalau begitu berarti sekarang Karin aman."

Aku menatapnya sebal. "Memangnya aku sejahat itu, ya?!"

Semuanya mengangguk.

"Kau sering mengambil makanannya," kata Shikamaru.

"Sering mengatainya laki-laki dan serentetan hinaan lainnya," kata Kiba.

"Kau suka memukulnya, meski nggak keras," kata Neji. Tumben-tumbenan dia berbicara, malah untuk memojokkanku begini.

"Kau sering mengajak duel," kata Lee.

"Dan kau suka bergelayutan di bahunya seperti monyet," timpal Shino.

"Kau tidak harus mengatakannya dengan spesifik begitu, kan?!" protesku. Kiba dan Naruto tergelak.

"Habisnya saat ini ada orang lain yang suka bergelayut di bahunya dengan gaya yang lebih romantis. Entah mengapa mengingatkanku dengan homo sapien," jelas Shino.

Aku mendenguskan tawa. "Jadi menurutmu kakakku itu homo sapien," kataku dengan senyum geli. Shino bergumam mengiyakan.

"Heh, kenapa kau senang begitu Sasuke?" tanya Naruto. "Monyet kan lebih bego dari homo sapien."

Aku tersenyum miring. "Boleh aku memukulmu sampai kau tak bisa bergerak, Naruto?"

"Maaf, aku hanya bercanda."

"Ngomong-ngomong, mau main futsal?" usul Shikamaru.

Aku teringat ajakan Hinata ke rumahnya setelah pulang sekolah. Jadi aku menggeleng. "Maaf, aku tidak bisa. Hari ini aku dan Hinata ada janji."

Kiba cemberut. "Mendengarmu punya pacar, entah mengapa membuatku sebal," katanya. "Sabtu malam kita kencan buta, yuk! Dengan anak SMA kota sebelah."

"Tidak buruk," kata Shikamaru.

 **To be continued**

 **a/n: Mondai itu dalam bahasa Jepang artinya masalah. Di chap satu, Karin pernah bilang bahwa masalah silih berganti itu tidak ada di dunia nyata. Makanya aku berusaha bikin dia mengalami hal itu dan judulnya pun jadi 'Mondai'.**

 **btw, mulai besok aku harus kembali ke sekolah (*mungutbukuyangudahdibuang), jadi nggak bisa update sesering yang aku inginkan. Aku juga nggak dibolehin bolos lagi sama walas meski kubilang aku sakit parah (*cemberut). Katanya, di semester dua nggak boleh malas-malas, ntar nggak naik kelas. Aku sendiri juga nggak mau stuck di SMA. Capek jadi murid.**

 **Yah, singkat kata, mungkin aku bakal update sesuai tanggal? Atau hari? Aku sendiri nggak yakin ada yang nunggu lanjutan ceritaku. Habisnya ada yang bilang ceritanya OOC abis, gaje, dan semacamnya (*pundung).**

 **Mata ne.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **POV: Back to Karin**

Hari ini, tanggal pertama dalam bulan ini, Itachi dan guru-guru lain biasa mengadakan rapat sepulang sekolah, saat para murid sedang sibuk dengan ekskul mereka. Dan dalam ekskulku yang hanya berjumlah sembilan orang ini (tiga orang dari angkatanku, empat orang dari tingkat dua, dan dua orang dari tingkat tiga), yang datang sore ini hanya aku dan para senpai.

 **Naruto ©MasashiKishimoto**

 **Mondai ©VannCafl**

 **Pairing: Karin x Itachi**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Rate: M**

"Ino dan Naruto mana?" tanya salah satu Senpai bernama Kabuto, saat aku mengambil busur panahku.

"Ino sakit," jawabku cuek. Meski pun dia senpai, dalam suasana hati buruk, aku tak akan sudi bersopan-sopan ria. "Naruto pergi main futsal dengan Shikamaru dan anak-anak lain."

"Heeh, begitu," komentar Kabuto. Ia bersiap-siap membidik anak panahnya ke sasaran. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku sudah mendengar gosip tentangmu dan Itachi-sensei."

Aku menoleh ke arahnya, sementara senpai-senpai lain menoleh ke arahku, seolah memikirkan bagian tubuhku yang mana yang bagus untuk dipanah. "Memangnya apa yang kau dengar, Senpai?"

Dia mengulum bibir kemudian melepaskan anak panahnya. Anak panah itu langsung melesat dan menubruk bagian tengah lingkaran merah pada papan. "Itachi-sensei hampir dikeluarkan karena itu," jawabnya, tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari papan. Tangannya meraih anak panah lain. "Tapi karena dia bilang gosip itu tidak benar, guru-guru dan pihak yayasan membiarkannya. Singkat kata, apa pun hubungan yang sedang kau dan Itachi-sensei jalani, itu adalah hubungan rahasia. Backstreet."

Aku mengeluarkan anak panahku dan berusaha fokus pada papanku. Apa pun yang dia ucapkan, aku tidak peduli. Yah, sebagian besar karena dia bermaksud baik.

"Jadi jangan bermesraan di depan umum lagi, oke!" katanya lagi. Aku melepas anak panahku dan benda itu langsung melesat, menubruk sebuah titik dalam lingkaran merah. Aku mengambil anak panah lagi. "Karena jika ketahuan oleh guru lain, bukan hanya Itachi-sensei yang dipecat, tapi kau juga akan dikeluarkan."

Aku tak menggubrisnya dan mengarahkan anak panahku ke papanku. Kali ini aku harus memanah tepat di tengah, seperti yang Kabuto lakukan tadi.

"Kau pasti tertekan," gumamnya lagi. Hell, dia tak mau diam. "Padahal ceritanya akan berbeda jika kau berpacaran dengan adiknya Itachi-sensei."

Gawat, panahku terlepas dengan sendirinya dan benda itu menancap di luar garis lingkaran paling pinggir. Aku menggigit bibir. "Sasuke sudah pacaran dengan Hinata," kataku dingin.

Kabuto mengerjap. wajahnya terlihat sarat rasa bersalah. "Maafkan aku Karin, aku hanya bermaksud membantumu menyelesaikan masalah," katanya. "Bukan mem- _bully_ mu."

"Arigatou, senpai! Aku sangat menghargainya," balasku seraya melepas pakaian memanahku. Kurasa aku ingin bolos seperti Naruto. "Tapi nggak mudah loh, mendapatkan hati Itachi. Aku harus berjuang sangat lama. Karena itu, setelah berhasil, aku tak akan melepasnya lagi."

Dia nyengir lebar. "Itu Karin yang kukenal," komentarnya. "Jangan murung lagi, oke! Kami para senpai jadi khawatir."

Oh, jadi karena itu dia mem-bully ku habis-habisan.

.

.

.

"Maaf, ya, Karin, kau pasti sudah lama menunggu," kata Itachi ketika ia membuka pintu mobil.

Aku membenamkan punggungku ke kursi dan memasang _safety-belt_. "Baru lima belas menit," kataku pelan. padahal yang sejujurnya aku menunggu hampir satu jam karena keluar lebih cepat dari ekskul

Dia tersenyum tipis. Tiba-tiba saja dia mencondongkan tubuh ke arahku dan menekan bibirnya ke bibirku. Aku langsung menahan nafas. Entah kenapa jantungku rasanya mau meledak dan perutku terasa aneh. Aku pun membalas ciumannya dengan kikuk.

Kemudian, entah dapat insting dari mana, aku menggelitik pinggang dan perutnya dari luar. Dan Itachi langsung melepas ciuman kami.

Dengan terengah-engah, ia berbisik, "Mau melanjutkannya di tempat lain, Karin? Bagaimana kalau kita ke rumah musim panas keluargaku?"

Aku menggigit bibir. Aku tahu tempat itu karena pernah ke sana bersama keluarga Uchiha dan keluargaku. Jaraknya bisa ditempuh dalam dua jam. Tapi membayangkan berdua saja dengan Itachi membuatku ragu sekaligus bersemangat.

Aku mengangguk pelan.

Itachi pun tersenyum dan membuka jasnya. Ia menghidupkan mesin dan menyalakan AC. Aku sendiri bingung kenapa dia kepanasan di musim gugur begini.

.

.

.

 **POV: Sasuke**

Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku melakukan seks (dalam keadaan sadar), dan ternyata gadis yang pertama kali menjadi pasanganku adalah Hinata. Bukan Karin.

Memang sih, Hinata memiliki tubuh dengan ukuran yang disukai teman-temanku, tapi.. tetap saja aku tidak terlalu menginginkannya. Karena dulu, bahkan juga saat ini, aku sering membayangkan bagaimana rasanya menindih tubuh kurus Karin dan menguasai gadis itu sepenuhnya, di atas ranjangku sendiri. Aku membayangkan sangat detail sampai ke berapa butir keringat di pelipisnya, bagaimana desahannya terdengar, atau sekuat apa tungkainya akan memberontak saat aku memasuki dirinya. Intinya aku belum pernah membayangkan yang lebih realistis dari itu.

Saat aku memasuki Hinata, dia menjerit keras. Kuku-kukunya menusuk bahuku, dan tubuhnya menjepit milikku dengan sangat keras. Dan rasa panasnya membuatku tidak nyaman. Padahal seingatku, kemarin malam saat aku mabuk, berhubungan badan tidak seperti ini.

"Hentikan, Sasuke!" bisiknya pelan, tiba-tiba menginterupsiku. "Jangan mendorong terus! Rasanya perih sekali."

Yah, dia mungkin merasakan hal yang sama dengan yang kurasakan. Aku pun melepasnya dan beringsut menjauh. Ia segera berdiri dan berjalan ke kamar mandi. Saat itu lah aku melihat cairan merah ditempat ia berbaring tadi. Dan ternyata cairan itu juga membasahi ujung milikku.

Aku menggigit bibir. Tadinya kupikir, aku tidak sedang memperawani Hinata, makanya aku bertindak tanpa ampun. Tapi ternyata.. bukannya seharusnya dia sudah tidak perawan lagi?! Kami kan sudah melakukannya kemarin!

 _"_ _Etto, kurasa tidak terjadi apa-apa, Sasuke-kun!"_

Apa kah yang Hinata katakan waktu itu benar ya? Kalau begitu, percuma saja aku bertanggung jawab dengan menjadi pacarnya! Dan sialnya, karena frustasi, aku malah melakukan seks dengannya! Astaga, kenapa aku bisa jadi bejat begini? Aku memang _bad boy_ , tapi aku tidak bejat! Dan sekarang, karena kelakuanku, aku memang harus bertanggung jawab secara sungguhan. Karena jika tidak, ayahku dan Nii-san pasti akan membunuhku. Oh, jangan lupa dengan kepala klan Hyuga sekaligus ayah Hinata. Ini benar-benar buruk.

.

.

.

Aku terbangun saat merasakan tubuhku terangkat. Aku membuka mataku dan melihat langit malam juga Itachi yang sedang menggendongku ke rumah.

"Maaf, aku membangunkanmu, ya?" tanyanya seraya terus melangkah.

Aku mengerjap. Entah kenapa ingatanku melayang ke hari di mana Sasuke mengobati luka di lututku. Dia menggendongku seperti ini waktu itu, dan Itachi tidak ada di sana.

"Maafkan aku, Karin," gumamnya lagi saat kami berada di depan pintu. "Tapi menggendongmu seperti ini adalah impianku sejak lama."

"Hah, masa sih?" tanyaku. "Aku juga pernah digendong sama Sasuke loh, tiga hari yang lalu."

Ia merapatkanku ke tubuhnya kemudian membuka kunci pintu. Sambil berjalan ke dalam rumah, ia berkata, "Oh, saat kau terjatuh itu, ya.."

Aku bergumam mengiyakan. "Turunin aku, dong, Itachi!" pintaku. "Aku jalan sendiri aja."

Dia menggeleng kemudian berjalan cepat ke kamar yang paling dekat. Dulu saat aku ke sini, kamar itu digunakan oleh pasangan Uchiha karena ukuran ruangan itu yang paling besar di sini. Setibanya di dalam kamar, ia menjatuhkanku di atas ranjang, kemudian mengurungku dengan kedua lengannya.

Aku menatap matanya yang sejajar dengan mataku, dan hanya berjarak beberapa senti. Entah kenapa, ada rasa khawatir. Kabuto bilang, kami tidak boleh bermesraan di depan umum. Kurasa karena itu Itachi membawaku ke sini untuk melanjutkan ciuman tadi. Tapi aku merasa dia mau berbuat hal lain. Perasaan seperti saat Sasuke menyentuhku kemarin, kembali muncul.

Salah satu kakinya yang berada di antara kakiku, beringsut lebih ke atas. Punggungku langsung tegang saat lututnya mengenai paha bagian dalamku.

"Jangan pikirkan siapa pun lagi," bisiknya. Ia menunduk dan mengecup leherku. Hanya mengecup. Tadinya aku khawatir dia akan menghisapnya dengan kuat seperti yang Sasuke lakukan.

Jari-jarinya mulai membuka kancing baju seragamku dengan terampil. Sesekali ia menggodaku dengan mengusap kulitku. Sampai akhirnya bagian tubuh atasku sudah polos, ia mulai mengecup dadaku sementara tangannya menjelajahi pahaku.

Aku menjilat bibir. Semua tindakannya membuatku kewalahan. Sebelumnya, aku tidak tahu dia akan berbuat sesuatu yang asing bagiku. Sekarang aku jadi bingung harus berbuat apa. Ada perasaan malu yang mulai muncul. Tapi ada juga perasaan penasaran yang membuatku bertahan. Aku ingin tahu apa lagi yang akan dia lakukan. Dan berhubung dia Itachi, aku percaya dia tidak akan mengajariku hal yang buruk.

Tiba-tiba ia memasukkan salah satu puncak dadaku ke mulutnya. Aku tersentak, reflek menyentuh bahunya. Itachi terdiam sebentar kemudian mulai mengulumnya. Ia melakukannya bergantian antara pucak dadaku yang ini dengan yang satu lagi, sampai aku terbiasa. Tapi kemudian Itachi menggigitnya. Aku mengaduh kemudian beringsut menjauhinya.

Dan aku melakukan hal itu bukan karena rasa sakit di dadaku, tapi karena rasa bersalah yang bertumpuk di perutku.

Itachi langsung memelukku dari belakang. Tangan-tangannya melingkar erat di bahuku seolah tak mau melepasku. "Maafkan aku, Karin," bisiknya. "Aku.. tahu belum waktunya untukmu melakukan ini, tapi malah berbuat kasar."

Yah, kalau dipikir-pikir, dia tidak kasar dibandingkan dengan Sasuke. Sasuke malah sering menggigit lenganku dan rasanya lebih sakit. Tapi, ya. Aku belum siap. Aku bahkan sangat malu ia melihat tubuhku begini meski pun waktu kecil kami sering berendam bersama.

 **To be continued**

 **a/n: aduh, maaf ya, aku updatenya telat banget dan malah bikin lanjutan yang maksa gini. Belum lagi banyak antiklimaks nya. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf. Apalagi untuk lemon jadi-jadian ini. Habisnya aku benar-benar bingung adegan lemon macam apa yang cocok untuk cewek tomboy dan nggak peka seperti Karin dan cowok lembut dan nggak pemaksa seperti Itachi. Dan.. jadi lah begini. Kalau kurang memuaskan, aku minta maaf ya. Aku masih belajar bikin adegan lemon yang romantis (biasanya aku bikin lemon yang maksa dan nggak romantis).**

 **Btw, di sini ada readers yang bisa menyelesaikan masalah baruku di sekolah? Selama lima hari aku bersekolah, sudah tersebar gosip di kelas kalau aku suka sama cowok berinisial I, karena aku pernah baca puisi tentang cinta rahasia gitu di depan kelas. Tapi, si I yang biasanya iya-iyain aja kalau dicomblangin, ternyata nggak suka. Dia malah nggak pernah nyapa aku lagi, meski sikapnya biasa-biasa aja. Dan aku sendiri juga nggak berani ngomong sama dia atau pun sama anak-anak kelas. Masa aku ngomong gini, sih, "Maap, ya, aku lebih suka sama tokoh 2D kayak Itachi. Aku nggak bakal suka sama si I***L ini.." Bisa-bisa mereka nge-cap aku aneh atau penghianat sama ras sendiri. Kalian ada saran yang bisa nyelamatin aku, nggak? Maaf ya, notenya kepanjangan.**

 **Mata ne.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **POV: Sasuke**

Aku melihat mobil orangtuaku serta dua mobil lain yang terlihat familiar terparkir di halaman rumahku, saat pulang dari rumah Hinata. Aku melangkah masuk melalui pintu depan dan langsung disambut seorang gadis dengan rambut diikat-ikat dan berwarna pirang. Lebih tepatnya, dia sedang berdiri di depan pintu bersama salah satu saudaranya yang berambut merah. Kelihatannya, saudaranya yang satu lagi tidak datang.

 **Naruto ©MasashiKishimoto**

 **Mondai ©VannCafl**

 **Pairing: Sasuke x Karin x Itachi**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Rate: M**

"Lama nggak bertemu, Temari, Gaara." sapaku.

Temari menatapku dengan mata lebar sekaligus menyelidiki. Juga menghakimi, mungkin. "Kau lama sekali, Sasuke!" katanya dengan suara tinggi. "Dan mana Itachi, juga.. siapa namanya? Karin?"

Aku mengerjap bingung. "Mereka belum pulang?" tanyaku heran.

"'Mereka'?" Gaara balas bertanya. "Jadi kalian tinggal bersama selama orangtua kalian pergi mengunjungi kami, ya? Atau Itachi dan Karin tadinya pergi nge- _date_? Wow. Kau harus segera _move on_ , Temari."

Temari menyikutnya sementara aku mengangguk membenarkan semua perkataan Gaara—termasuk yang terakhir. "Berapa kali harus kukatakan kalau aku sudah move on, hah?!" bentaknya pada Gaara dan aku. "Aku sudah punya pacar, tahu!"

"Oh, ya? Siapa?" tanyaku dan Gaara serempak.

Temari bersedekap. Dengan wajah dipalingkan karena malu, ia menjawab, "Shikamaru."

"Bohong!" kataku dan Gaara, lagi-lagi serentak. Sama seperti aku, Gaara juga mengenal Shikamaru. Kalau dipikir-pikir, siapa sih yang tidak mengenal anak tercerdas di dunia seperti dia?

"Kenapa kalian bisa kompak begitu sih?!" Temari menatap kami sebal. "Kami memang berpacaran. Dan sudah dua tahun lamanya."

Gaara bersiul. "Kalian hebat juga bisa bertahan," komentarnya. "Padahal LDR begitu."

Aku mencibir seraya memiringkan kepalaku ke kepala Gaara. "Paling hubungan kalian tak akan lama," cibirku. Gaara mengangguk setuju.

Temari membelalakkan matanya. "Dasar.. dua.. anak.. sialan.."

Aku tak mengacuhkan ucapan penuh kemarahannya itu. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa keluargamu berkunjung ke sini?" tanyaku, mengalihkan topik. "Apa kah ada urusan kenegaraan, sampai bawa pengawal?" Yap, aku yakin, saat ini, para pengawal mereka sedang bersebar berjaga-jaga di sekeliling rumahku. Habisnya, kalau bukan mereka, siapa lagi yang menumpangi mobil yang satu lagi?

"Iya sih," Temari menjawab santai. Tampang sebalnya kembali seperti biasa. "Kami berniat mengenalkan calon Kazekage pada Hokage. Tapi tujuan kami mampir ke sini adalah untuk mengundangmu juga Itachi dan Karin, untuk menghadiri pesta ulangtahunku yang ke dua puluh empat!"

"Wow, akhirnya datang juga. Kau tahu, aku selalu bertanya-tanya kenapa lama sekali umurmu sampai dua puluh empat, Temari," komentar Gaara. "Padahal kau sudah tampak tua."

Temari meliriknya dengan mata berapi-api. Sebelum dia memarahi kami berdua (padahal aku jelas tak mengomentari keuzurannya), aku segera bertanya, "Siapa calon Kazekage?"

Temari menghembuskan nafasnya. "Gaara," jawabnya berat hati. "Padahal kita semua tahu dia belum siap."

Aku dan Gaara mangut-mangut setuju. "Orangtua memang egois," komentar Gaara. Aku ingin mengatakan hal yang sama, tapi tidak jadi karena melihat ibuku mendekati kami.

"Siapa yang egois?" tanya Ibuku. Gaara terperanjat.

"A-aku tidak tahu," kata Gaara. "Tadinya aku mendengar pikiran Sasuke dan berusaha menyuarakannya. Te-Temari juga berpikir hal yang sama."

Ibuku menyeringai. Entah kenapa, malam ini dia kelihatan bahagia. "Mungkin semua orang berpikir hal yang sama, Gaara," ucapnya. Kemudian ia memandangku. "Omong-omong, Sasuke, kakakmu kemana? Aku sudah meneleponnya berulang kali, tapi dia tak menjawab. Padahal aku ingin segera membicarakan tentang pertunangan."

Aku, Gaara, dan Temari mengerjap kaget. "Pertunangan siapa dengan siapa, Kaa-san?" tanyaku.

Ibuku mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Sebenarnya, ibunya Temari ingin menunangkan Temari dan Shikamaru, karena permintaan Shikamaru sendiri," katanya. Ia menggerling ke arah Temari yang langsung _blushing_. "Tapi akan kurang seru kalau hanya mereka. Jadi kami berniat menunangkan Itachi dan Karin juga."

"Apa?" kataku kaget.

Gaara menatap ibuku, tak setuju. "Ba-san, kau tahu sendiri kan, kalau yang suka pada Karin itu Sa—"

"Haha-hue," Tiba-tiba aku tergerak untuk berdiri di hadapan ibuku. "Kumohon jangan tunangkan mereka."

Kudengar Temari bergumam kecil, mengejekku yang tiba-tiba menggunakan kata 'Haha-hue—ibunda'. Tapi ibuku hanya menatapku dengan wajah terkejut. "Memangnya kenapa, Sasuke? Apa kah Itachi sudah punya kekasih?" tanyanya.

Aku tak menjawab. Untuk beberapa saat, kami membisu sampai akhirnya ibuku bergumam, "Kalau begitu, apa kah jangan-jangan, kau menyukai Karin, Sasuke?" Entah bagaimana dia bisa berasumsi begitu.

Lagi-lagi aku tak menjawab. Tapi, sepertinya, ibuku sudah mengetahui jawabannya dari desahan Temari dan Gaara yang memutar bola matanya. Ibuku menatapku dengan wajah yang.. sulit dikatakan. Seperti bingung, khawatir, serta senang. "Kalau begitu.. bagaimana kalau kau saja yang bertunangan dengan Karin?" usulnya. "Sejak awal, ayahmu menyukai ide ini karena kalian sebaya."

Gaara menggerling ke arahku, dengan senyum tipis.

"Dan.. mungkin Gaara juga akan ditunangkan dengan Hinata," kata ibuku lagi.

Senyum tipis Gaara langsung menghilang, digantikan dengan batuk-batuk panjang tak berkesudahan.

"Aku lebih suka single, ehem, Baa-san!" kata Gaara setelah ia berhasil mengendalikan batuknya.

Ibuku menatapnya seolah dia gila. Begitu pula dengan Temari—hanya saja, aku yakin, dengan alasan yang berbeda. "Kau akan jadi Kazekage selanjutnya, Gaara. Kau harus punya pendamping!"

"Kalau begitu, jangan jadikan aku Kazekage," balas Gaara cepat.

"Aku benar-benar tak mengerti. Padahal kau dan Hinata cukup dekat," kata ibuku kecewa. Ia segera meninggalkan kami. Mungkin ingin cepat-cepat mengadu pada ibu Gaara.

"Mereka para orangtua benar-benar tidak peka," keluh Gaara. "Sudah jelas Neji sangat suka pada gadis itu. Kenapa pula aku yang dijodohkan dengannya? Bisa-bisa, Neji menganggapku tukang rebut."

"Kau mendukung incest, ya, Gaara?" Temari menatapnya dengan pandangan menuduh.

"Mereka cuma sepupu," tegas Gaara. "Lagi pula, kalau mereka memang saudara kandung, aku tetap mendukung Neji."

Temari menggeleng-geleng. "Terserah kau saja," komentarnya, kemudian berjalan menjauh. Aku yakin, dalam hatinya, ia pasti berpikir, " _Gawat, pairing-pairing di fic ini tambah nggak jelas!_ "

Gaara langsung membuka pintu. "Kita jalan-jalan ke luar, yuk," ajaknya. "Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Karin? Masih tak ada kemajuan?"

Aku berjalan mengikutinya. "Sebenarnya, yang terjadi, Karin dan Itachi sudah berpacaran," gumamku. "Dan aku menyetujuinya."

Gaara berbalik, menghentikan langkahku. Wajahnya terlihat terkejut dan ketakutan. "Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak menyetujui pertunangan mereka?" tanyanya. "Itachi akan marah jika tahu hal ini. Apalagi jika malah _kau_ yang jadi tunangan Karin!"

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari tatapannya yang tak enak dilihat itu. Belum lagi tulisan 'cinta' di sudut keningnya, membuatku teringat kisah cintaku yang malang. "Aku ingin pertarungan yang adil. Maksudku, tidak perlu salah satu di antara kami yang bertunangan dengannya," gumamku. "Mungkin, aku berharap orang lain yang lebih pantas yang akan mendapatkannya."

Gaara ternganga.

Aku menatapnya dengan pandangan sedih. "Menyedihkan sekali, ya, kami berdua."

Dia mengerjap-ngerjap. "Kau baru saja berdoa yang buruk," komentarnya tak nyambung.

Aku mendenguskan tawa. Tawa yang ironis. "Itu tidak buruk," ucapku.

Dia menggeleng-geleng. "Bukan, maksudku, saat kau berbicara, ada bintang jatuh, dan, dan.." Dia tergagap-gagap, kemudian merosotkan bahunya. "Oh, _man_ , kau baru saja meminta hal yang buruk! Hal yang buruk bagi Itachi juga."

Aku menggigit bibir. "Yah, aku hanya meminta keadilan untuk kakak beradik seperti kami," kataku pelan.

"Tapi itu bukan keadilan bagiku!"

Aku menatapnya heran. "Apa maksudmu?"

Gaara langsung menyisiri rambutnya yang berwarna kemerahan dengan jari-jari. Ia menjilat bibirnya dengan khawatir. "Sasuke, ayahku menyukai Karin! Dia bisa saja menjodohkan kami berdua! Lagi pula, ayahku dan ayah Karin berteman baik! Tanpa babibu mereka akan menyetujui pernikahan ini!" teriaknya. "Astaga, aku lebih suka _single_!"

Aku langsung menengadah menatap langit. "Tidak ada bintang jatuh," gumamku.

Gaara menataku kesal. "Tentu saja tidak!" teriaknya. "Bintang jatuh hanya diperuntukkan pada permintaan ironis yang kemudian akan disesali! Itu ada di film—"

Aku mengangkat tanganku, menginterupsinya. "Jangan dilanjutkan, deh," kataku. "Justru, menurutku, tak apa bila kau dan Karin bertunangan. Karena kau lebih baik daripada aku dan kakakku—kau kan lebih dulu berteman dengannya. Jadi, aku akan mengucapkan selamat saat kalian bertunangan nanti."

Aku menepuk-nepuk bahunya, kemudian segera berlari ke rumah.

"Kau mau ke mana, oi, Sasuke?!" teriak Gaara. "Kita belum selesai bicara!"

"Aku akan mengusulkan ini pada orangtuamu, Gaara!" balasku. Aku menoleh sebentar, memberi senyum jahil yang mungkin tak akan sanggup kulakukan lagi. Setidaknya untuk malam ini.

 **To be continued**

 **a/n: yah, aku tahu banget ceritaku ini semakin buruk (*lirik someone yang gak berhenti kritik). Tapi aku nggak bermaksud nistain tokoh Karin kok! Aku malah jatuh cinta banget sama tokoh yang satu ini, juga dengan tokoh-tokoh lain yang berambut merah seperti Gaara, Akashi Seijuuro di Kuruko no Basuke, Yona di Akatsuki no Yona, Shirayuki di Akagami no Shirayuki Hime, Akura-oh di Kamisama Hajimemashita, madam Red di Kuroshitsuji, Tomoya Matsunaga di Nijiiro Days, Jyugo di Nanbaka, juga Saiki Kusuo di Saiki Kusuo Psy no Nan(rambutnya emang pink sih, tapi anggap saja merah).**

 **Dan kalau ada yang masih sudi menunggu kelanjutan cerita ini, aku bakal senang banget dan berusaha lebih baik.**

 **Jadi.. para Sasuke, Karin, Itachi, and Gaara lovers.. mata ne?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **POV: Itachi**

Benar-benar mengerikan. Esok paginya, saat aku dan Karin akhirnya memutuskan pulang, ibuku malah memberiku tiga berita yang mengejutkan. Pertama, Shikamaru dan Temari akan bertunangan. Padahal seingatku, empat tahun lalu Temari mengatakan ia masih suka padaku. Lalu kenapa sekarang, ia malah bertunangan dengan anak yang lebih muda darinya, yang bahkan adalah salah satu muridku?

Dan berita kedua, Sasuke juga ditunangkan dengan Hinata. Ini memang mudah diduga, mengingat dulu Sasuke pernah menunjukkan kekaguman pada Hinata dan kami semua menyadarinya, serta saat ini Hinata juga sangat menyukai Sasuke. Tapi tak kusangka Neji mau begitu saja jika adiknya (yang sangat ia cintai) bertunangan dengan teman sekelasnya.

Dan berita ketiga, seolah tak cukup meriah, para orangtua juga menunangkan Gaara dengan Karin yang, ehm, sudah resmi jadi kekasihku. Dan meski Gaara dan aku sudah menolak mati-matian, mereka tetap menolak merubah keputusan dengan alasan semuanya sudah setuju. Kekuatan para orangtua memang mengerikan.

Jadi, karena berita terakhir ini lah, aku bermuram durja di balkon kamarku, alih-alih berlibur ke taman bersama Karin untuk menghabiskan hari ini. Sementara Karin memutuskan mengobrol dengan orangtuaku dan orangtua Gaara, serta orangtua Hinata yang baru datang.

"Boleh aku masuk?" kudengar suara Sasuke menyentak lamunanku. Aku mempererat peganganku pada pagar balkon. "Silahkan!" kataku.

Anak itu bersandar pada pagar balkon, dan menghirup udara pagi. "Maafkan aku, Nii-san.." katanya dengan suara pelan. "Aku bukan salah satu pembela hubunganmu dan Karin."

Aku menghela nafas. "Aku sudah tahu," bisikku. "Aku juga tahu kau yang memberi ide ini pada orangtuanya dan orangtua Gaara. Sasuke.. kau menyukai Karin, kan?"

Sasuke menatapku dengan wajah ternganga. "Bagaimana kau ta—"

"Hanya karena Karin tak menyadarinya, bukan berarti aku juga," potongku. "Sasuke.. setelah apa yang kami lakukan kemarin, akhirnya aku sadar bahwa rasa sukanya padaku tidak sepenting itu. Karena ternyata, rasa sayangnya padamu lebih besar dan lebih penting. Membuatmu begitu berharga baginya. Aku jadi iri, pada persahabatan yang sudah kau bentuk dengan mengorbankan perasaanmu itu."

Aku menghela nafas lagi, sementara adikku itu hanya diam saja. "Tapi ada satu hal yang membuatku heran," akhirnya aku mengaku. "Kenapa bukan kau yang ditunangkan dengan Karin?"

"Karena," suaranya terdengar serak saat kembali berbicara. "Aku sudah menyentuh Hinata. Dan aku tak mungkin meninggalkannya, Nii-san."

Aku tersenyum tipis. "Uhm, pilihanmu sudah benar."

.

.

.

 **POV: Karin**

"Karin, bisa bicara sebentar?" Tiba-tiba saja Gaara memegang tanganku saat aku sedang asyik mendengar para orangtua bicara tentang kedekatan ayahku dengan ayahnya Gaara. Dari yang kudengar, ayahku dan ayah Gaara menyetujui pertunangan ini lewat telepon. Parah sekali.

"Tunggu sebentar, ya, Baba," bisikku pada ibu Sasuke, sebelum mengikuti Gaara. Sebelum aku meninggalkan ruang tamu, kudengar mereka terkikik-kikik, tentang betapa serasinya kami. Padahal dulu mereka berkata aku paling cocok dengan Uchiha.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanyaku, melirik sekilas ke arah pergelangan tanganku yang sedang Gaara pegang.

"Ke kamarku," katanya jujur, membawa kami ke sebuah kamar tamu.

"Memangnya kau mau ngapain?" tanyaku heran.

"Ada yang mau kukatakan."

"Oh, begitu," kataku sebelum ia membuka pintu kamar dan mendorongku masuk ke dalam kamar yang kemarin ditempati Hinata. "Hei, kalau mau bicara, baik-baik dong!"

Gaara melirikku tajam. "Maaf, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja," katanya dengan nada tulus. "Habisnya aku panik."

Aku memutar bola mataku. "Jadi mau bicara apa?" tanyaku seraya duduk di atas ranjangnya.

Ia mengigit bibir. "Aku sudah bertekad menyembunyikan ini dari semua orang, tapi karena kau akan menjadi tunanganku—mungkin istriku, aku akan mengatakannya." Gaara menarik nafas dan menghebuskannya perlahan. Ia melangkah mendekatiku. "Aku tidak tertarik pada perempuan."

Aku mengerjap kaget. "Hah? Maksudnya?"

Gaara menatapku dengan pandangan memohon. "Tapi aku masih ragu," katanya kemudian. Ia mulai menumpukan salah satu lututnya di atas ranjang, tepat di samping pahaku. "Jadi aku ingin membuktikannya."

Cup! Tiba-tiba saja ia mengecup bibirku dengan canggung. Sekejap kemudian kami langsung menjauhkan diri. Sambil mengusap-usap bibirku, aku berkata, "Yah, mau kau gay atau tidak, aku tak masalah," kataku. "Bagiku pertunangan ini hanya untuk memberi kebahagiaan pada orangtuaku."

Gaara tersenyum tipis. "Yah, mari buat kesepakatan," katanya. Ia masih belum menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajahku. "Kau boleh berpacaran diam-diam dengan Itachi atau siapa pun yang kau suka, tapi jangan katakan siapa-siapa tentang kelainanku ini. Dan jika seandainya aku menemukan pria yang cocok untukku, kuharap kau tidak mengadukannya pada siapa pun."

"Tunggu dulu, ada satu syarat lagi," potongku. "Kau tetap harus memprilakukan aku seperti pasanganmu. Aku ingin dihargai, dihormati, dan dilindungi. Aku benci orang luar berpikir kita ini pasangan palsu hanya karena kau tak mengacuhkanku."

"Itu sudah pasti kok, tunanganku yang paling berharga," katanya yakin.

Aku tergelak. "Aku jadi merasa sudah mengeksploitasimu," kataku. "Kuharap, kau bukan benar-benar gay. Meski fakta bahwa kau gay membuatku lebih tenang."

"Yah, apa pun deh," katanya cuek. Ia terlihat lebih santai, seperti Gaara yang sudah kukenal sejak kecil. "Omong-omong, ternyata ciuman rasanya enak. Kau pernah mencobanya, tidak?"

Aku menunduk memandang lututnya yang menempel pada sebelah pahaku, kemudian mengangguk. "Tapi saat ini aku sedang ingin melupakannya," kataku. "Bisa dikatakan, aku menyesal."

Gaara mengerjap bingung. "Apakah ini tentang hubunganmu dengan Itachi?" tanyanya. "Sepertinya Sasuke kurang menyukainya, ya."

Aku mendesah sebal. "Yah, pokoknya aku tak ingin mengingatnya lagi."

"Kalau begitu izinkan aku menciummu lagi, Karin," bisiknya. "Agar kau bisa melupakan ciumanmu dengan Itachi, dan aku bisa sekalian praktek untuk ciuman pertamaku dengan orang yang akan kusuka nanti."

"Hentikan. Dari tadi ucapanmu seperti orang cabul saja," kataku, pura-pura sebal. Aku membiarkan dia mendekatkan bibirnya lagi pada bibirku. Lagi pula, kalau aku menolaknya, rasanya terlalu munafik. Mengingat kami akan jadi tunangan juga.

Kenapa ya, aku jadi seperti ini. Padahal beberapa hari yang lalu aku adalah Karin yang ceria dan tanpa beban. Semua masalah yang menimpaku saat ini pasti karena rasa sukaku pada Itachi, yang berujung pada terbentuknya hubungan kami yang kemudian ditentang oleh Sasuke. Dan.. jadilah seperti ini.

Aku.. sudah tak bisa mengenali diriku sendiri lagi.

"Karin.." Tiba-tiba Gaara menghentikan ciumannya. Dengan terengah-engah, dia berbisik, "maaf sudah meninggalkanmu selama beberapa tahun ini. Aku berjanji akan membuatmu lebih bahagia daripada saat kau bersama Sasuke. Dia jelas bukan sahabat yang baik untukmu."

Tanpa aba-aba, airmataku langsung jatuh. "Terserah kau saja, Gaara," balasku, kemudian mencium lagi bibirnya. _Selamat datang kembali di hidupku, sahabat masa kecilku_.

 **To be continued**

 **a/n: Gaara belum tentu gay, kok! Gaara berpikir begitu karena selama ini dia tidak tertarik untuk berpacaran. Yang ia pikirkan kan cuma perasaan teman-temannya, terutama Karin yang pernah jadi sahabatnya waktu kecil.**

 **Mata ne.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **POV: Gaara**

Sebelumnya, selama aku menjadi anak baik di desaku, aku berpikir sahabat masa kecilku sedang bahagia di desa barunya. Dia tentunya sudah bosan berteman dengan calon penerus yang selalu dikelilingi penjaga sepertiku. Dan kelihatannya Sasuke, teman baikku yang lain, menyukainya. Jadi, bagaimana mungkin aku berpikir dia tidak bahagia tinggal di Konoha?

Namun yang kulihat semalam sangat mengejutkanku. Dan aku hanya bisa menilai tindakan Sasuke sebagai bentuk penghianatan. Habisnya dia mempermainkan 'takdir' Karin seenak jidat. Memangnya dia pikir Karin itu siapa? Karin itu kan adalah sahabatku yang paling berharga, yang beberapa tahun lalu kutitipkan padanya. Dia lupa, ya? Rasanya aku ingin menghajarnya. Apalagi dia juga mempermainkan 'takdir'ku.

Tapi yang jelas, bukan gayaku memutuskan pertemananku hanya karena seorang gadis (meski gadis yang sedang kubicarakan ini adalah orang paling penting dihidupku). Yang penting kan aku sudah mendapatkan perhatian Karin kembali. Jadi yang terbaik yang harus kulakukan adalah bertingkah biasa dengan Sasuke. Dia sendiri juga pasti merasa patah hati, kan? Meski sebenarnya saat ini aku tidak peduli lagi bagaimana perasaannya. Dia kan sudah menyakiti hati Karin lebih banyak!

Oke, stop. Aku terlalu banyak men-judjge teman sialan itu. Sebaiknya saat ini aku fokus menyemangati perasaan sahabatku yang sedang galau. Sejak beberapa jam yang lalu, setelah kami berciuman, dia hanya berbaring di ranjangku dengan mata tertutup dan mulut tersenyum tipis seolah menunggu pangeran datang menciumnya. Tapi sebagai sahabat lamanya, aku tahu dia sedang patah hati. Yah, habisnya, setiap kali Karin menutup matanya lama-lama seperti itu, artinya ia sedang menyembunyikan tatapan terluka atau bahkan air mata. Yang mana pun itu, aku tidak tahu. Dan aku tidak tahan.

 **Naruto ©MasashiKishimoto**

 **Story ©VannCafl**

 **Pairing: Sasuke x Karin x Gaara**

 **Genre: Family, romance.**

 **Rate: M**

"Karin, buka lah matamu!" pintaku seraya mengguncang tangannya. "Kau yakin mau tidur di sini terus menerus? Kau tidak mau orang di luar mencarimu dan kemudian membuat asumsi buruk saat menyadari kau di kamarku, kan?"

Dia masih tidak membuka matanya. Tapi kemudian menjawab, "Tidak apa-apa, kan, kalau memang begitu jadinya?"

Apa? Kenapa dia bisa lemah seperti itu?

Uh. Kenapa aku bisa lupa? Jika Karin sudah memutuskan dia tak akan peduli dengan pendapat orang lain lagi. Dan sayangnya itu cukup menyusahkan untukku, kali ini.

"Kau mau membuat kakak adik itu salah paham, ya?" tuduhku. "Kalau memang begitu, aku keberatan. Kau seharusnya menjaga hubungan kalian, tahu! Kau kan masih punya beberapa tahun di sini sampai pindah kembali ke Suna! Setidaknya begitu rencanaku."

Karin menghela nafas. Ia membuka sebelah matanya sedikit. "Aku iri denganmu yang selalu memikirkan hubungan sosial seperti itu," gumamnya pelan. "Tapi.. kali ini saat aku sedang lelah, kau mau memaksaku kemana?"

Oh, jadi dia mengerti maksudku. Baguslah! "Aku mau mengajakmu ke tempat itu!"

Dia mengerjap perlahan, kemudian tersenyum lebar saat sudah mengerti yang kumaksud adalah tempat favoritnya. "Kalau begitu, ayo!"

.

.

.

 **POV: Sasuke**

Beberapa hari kemudian

Sejak Karin pulang dari suatu tempat hari itu, bersama Gaara, aku tak yakin dia sudah kembali.

Memang sih, dia bersikap seperti saat sebelum ada masalah cinta di antara kami, tapi tetap saja aku merasa dia belum kembali. Dia masih jutek seperti biasa, dan tetap tertawa bersama dua teman dekatnya. Dia juga masih tertawa saat bersamaku. Tapi aku merasa dia kehilangan sesuatu yang penting. Yaitu emosinya sendiri. Karena emosi Karin yang sekarang, tidak tampak lagi di matanya. Dan sepertinya aku merasa itu semua adalah salahku.

Masalahnya, aku tak punya waktu berdua lagi dengannya sejak orangtuanya kembali dari liburan mereka, dan Karin pun kembali ke rumahnya sendiri. Setiap kali aku ke rumahnya dengan niat mengajaknya makan manisan di rumahku, dia selalu tidak ada di rumah. Jadi aku tidak bisa mencari tahu di mana kesalahanku.

Tapi aku ingin mengembalikan emosinya lagi. Karena itu hari ini, seperti biasa, aku menompangkan daguku di bahunya dan mencomot bekalnya hari ini. Dia yang tadinya sedang asyik men-tsukomi Naruto bersama Ino, langsung menegang. Tapi hanya sedetik. Karena berikutnya ia langsung memasang wajah sebal dan memukul wajahku.

Tanpa berpaling untuk menatapku ia berkata dengan irama datar. "Bisa tidak kau hentikan tingkahmu yang aneh itu?" tanya pelan, namun masih bisa didengar Ino dan Naruto. "Meski terlihat menjijikan, Ino cemburu, tahu!"

Aku mencomot satu lagi makanannya. "Kenapa kau yakin begitu?" tanyaku seraya mengunyah. "Memangnya kau itu fans Ino yang baru, ya?"

Karin tak menjawab saking sebalnya. Sementara itu, aku menatap Ino dan Naruto yang balik menatapku dengan wajah ngeri. Mungkin karena yang kukatakan barusan sudah kelewatan. Atau karena mereka tahu persahabatanku dengan Karin sudah mencapai batasnya.

"Nah, Karin, bagaimana kalau kita mengadakan perjanjian?" tawarku.

Kali ini ia menoleh, jadi aku melanjutkan ucapanku. "Jika kau setuju bertemu denganku nanti malam di taman, aku janji tak akan mengganggumu lagi," kataku. "Lagipula aku sudah serius berpacaran dengan Hinata. Jadi, aku tidak ingin membuatnya ragu dengan mengganggumu begini."

Karin kembali menatap kotak bekalnya. Dia terdiam beberapa saat hingga aku mulai berpikir ia tidak senang dengan yang kukatakan. Tapi saat ia membuka mulutnya kembali, ia malah berkata, "Kalau alasannya begitu, berarti bagus, kan? Itu artinya kau sudah mulai memikirkan perasaan perempuan."

Entah mengapa aku malah menangkap makna tersirat dalam kata-katanya yang sedikit menyakitkan, tapi aku tak akan mundur. "Dan jika kau tidak datang, aku.."

Karena aku tak kunjung menyelesaikan ucapanku, ia menoleh lagi. "Kau apa?" desaknya.

Aku menggeleng pelan kemudian menegakkan tubuh. "Sampai ketemu!"

Karin langsung memutar tubuhnya untuk melihatku lebih jelas. "Hei, kau mau ke mana, Sasuke?"

"Bukan urusanmu, baaaka." Dengan pelan aku mengetuk kepalanya kemudian berbalik. Aku pun berjalan keluar kelas diiringi teriakan protes Karin.

Setibanya di koridor, aku mengeluarkan ponselku dan mengetik pesan untuk Itachi.

 **Nii-san, bisa kah kau datang ke taman nanti malam?**

Balasannya sampai tiga menit berikutnya.

 **Untuk apa, Sasuke? Atau lebih tepatnya, untuk bertemu siapa?**

Ternyata dia sangat mengerti aku, ya.

 **Aku ingin kau menemui Karin. Kalian belum memutuskan bentuk hubungan kalian selanjutnya, kan?**

Tentu saja aku tahu jawaban dari pertanyaanku. Aku kan lihat Itachi dan Karin saling menghindari sejak kedatangan Gaara hari itu.

 **Baiklah. Terimakasih sudah mengatur pertemuan ini. Dia tentunya tak akan mau kalau denganku.**

Dia bahkan tahu aku menggunakan cara licik untuk membuat Karin mau datang ke taman. Benar-benar kakakku yang pengertian. Sampai saat ini aku masih menyesal harus menyukai gadis yang dimilikinya.

.

.

.

 _Siang itu begitu menyengat hingga aku tidak tahan memanjat pohon jeruk di perkarangan rumahku untuk memetik jeruk dan memakannya langsung. Selama beberapa saat, aku hanya mengupas dan memakan jeruk dengan wajah tenang seperti sedang bertapa. Tapi tiba-tiba bunyi pintu di banting merusak ketenanganku._

 _Aku menoleh cepat ke arah rumahku dan menyadari itu bukan pintu yang dibanting. Kalau begitu, bunyi yang kudengar barusan pastilah berasal dari rumah keluarga Uzumaki yang berada tepat di sebelah rumahku._

 _Kemudian, seolah membenarkan dugaanku, gadis berambut merah sebahu berlari melewati pagar rumah itu dengan ekspresi ingin menangis. Lutut kanannya terluka parah dan kulit di atas mata kaki sebelah kirinya terkelupas. Keningnya juga lebam. Dia langsung membuatku penasaran. Mau ke mana gadis yang sedang terluka itu?_

 _"_ _Karin! Jangan lari!" Tiba-tiba kudengar Itachi berteriak di depan pagar rumah Uzumaki. Memangnya apa yang dia lakukan di sana? "Dokter itu tidak akan menyakitimu! Ia hanya mencoba mengobatimu!"_

 _Uh, aku baru sadar Itachi tampak kotor, seolah habis berguling di tanah. Sebenarnya apa yang dia lakukan dengan gadis berambut merah tadi?_

 _Kemudian, ketika teringat sesuatu, aku langsung menepuk jidatku. Aku baru ingat kalau gadis berambut merah itu adalah anak perempuan yang kutemui di pesta ulangtahun Temari, beberapa bulan yang lalu. Tadi rambutnya lebih panjang, makanya aku pangling. Namanya.. apa ya? Kenapa aku bisa lupa sih? Apa kah yang aku pikirkan tentangnya hanya mata merah-nya yang cantik?_

 _Ah, terserah deh. Saat ini aku hanya ingin memaksanya pulang untuk menyembuhkan lukanya. Itachi kelihatannya sudah kehilangan jejak anak berambut merah itu. Tapi dari tempatku yang lebih tinggi, aku bisa lihat ke arah mana anak itu pergi. Jadi aku memasukkan jerukku ke dalam saku dan memanjat turun. Aku pun berlari menyusul gadis itu._

 _Agak lama, akhirnya aku menemukannya sedang berjalan di jalanan yang di tepinya dibangun sebuah pertenakan kecil dan perkebunan di tepi yang lainnya. Di tempat milik pribadi ini, sangat sedikit orang yang berlalu lalang._

 _"_ _Hei, gadis bermata merah—"_

 _Gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya kemudian berbalik. "Namamu Sasuke, kan?" tanyanya. "Kalau kau memaksaku pulang, aku bersumpah tak akan berteman denganmu!"_

 _Aku terdiam sesaat kemudian menghela nafas. Aku tentu akan berakhir seperti kakakku kalau aku memaksanya menghadap dokter. Namun lukanya, saat dilihat lebih dekat, ternyata lebih parah. Dia membuatku bimbang._

 _"_ _Bagaimana kau bisa terluka seperti itu?" Akhirnya aku bertanya._

 _Dia menatap mataku lebih seksama. Ekspresinya tidak menunjukkan kesakitan sedikit pun. Mungkin tadi ia ingin menangis karena takut pada dokter. "Tadi aku memanjat pohon di tepi bukit yang lumayan terjal. Entah kenapa aku tiba-tiba terjatuh, dan Itachi mencoba menyelamatkanku dengan mengejarku menuruni bukit namun akhirnya malah terpeleset dan terguling bersamaku. Dia kelihatan baik. Tapi sekarang aku merasa terhianati."_

 _Aku tersenyum tipis. Dia langsung menuduh Itachi berhianat hanya karena memanggil dokter. Pertama kalinya aku melihat ada yang membenci kebaikan kakakku itu. "Yah, kau tahu, dokter memang sedikit jahat. Tapi dia akan menyembuhkan lukamu. Kau tidak takut ya, kalau lukamu membusuk dan kemudian kau akan kehilangan kakimu?"_

 _Gadis itu mendengus. "Ucapanmu sama dengan ucapan ibuku."_

 _Dia benar-benar tidak mudah dibujuk. Aku bisa saja menyeretnya pulang, tapi tatapan mata yang lembut itu membuatku tidak tega. Jadi aku menggulung lengan bajuku (membuatnya was-was karena mengira aku ingin berkelahi dengannya), dan tersenyum riang. "Kau tahu tidak, aku punya sesuatu yang dingin saat menyentuh luka. Sama sekali tidak terasa sakit, tenang saja. Ini berbeda dengan cara kerja suntik, namun hasilnya sama saja. Kau tertarik? Rasanya enak sekali, loh! Apalagi saat kita sedang gerah seperti sekarang."_

 _Matanya langsung berkilat. Bagus, kelihatannya dia tertarik. "Tapi di mana benda itu?"_

 _"_ _Di rumahku!" jawabku tanpa pikir panjang._

 _Ekspresinya langsung sebal. "Rumahmu tepat disebelah rumahku, kan? Kau pasti mau menjebakku, ya kan?"_

 _Aku menghela nafas lagi. "Kalau kau memang takut sekali pulang, bagaimana kalau kita ke rumah temanku? Dekat kok. Aku akan mengobatimu di sana."_

 _Dia pun setuju dan kami segera berjalan kaki ke rumah Hinata. Sesampainya di sana, Hinata langsung menyambutku dan memberiku kotak obat dan kebutuhan lain yang kuminta. Setelah itu aku membersihkan luka gadis itu sambil dilihat mereka berdua. Dan begitu selesai, Hinata meletak kembali kotak obatnya, dan gadis berambut merah menyikutku._

 _Ia berbisik, "Kau menyukainya, kan?"_

 _"_ _Apa?" tanyaku kaget. Baru bertemu sekali, dia sudah menyimpulkan hubungan kami seperti itu._

 _Dia tersenyum licik. "Si Hinata. Kau menyukainya, kan?"_

 _"_ _Aku mengerti maksudmu, kok," kataku sebal. "Tapi itu tidak benar."_

 _Ia tertawa mengejek. "Terserahmu saja," katanya, meski aku yakin dia masih menganggap asumsinya benar. Kemudian, dengan tatapan menerawang, ia bergumam, "Enaknya, jadi Hinata. Aku juga ingin menikahi dokter yang mengobati tanpa suntik, suatu hari nanti."_

 _Aku tahu ia tidak membicarakan ingin menikah denganku. Ia hanya ingin menikahi dokter, kan? Tapi entah mengapa aku jadi tersipu dan salah tingkah. Aku malah berkata, "Masalahnya, dokter tampan sepertiku belum tentu mau menikahimu."_

 _Dia mengerjap kaget. "Apa? Aku tidak membicarakan tentangmu, baka! Tapi yang mirip sepertimu."_

 _Aku balas tertawa mengejek, menirunya. "Terserahmu saja. Tapi asal kau tahu, aku hanya ingin berteman denganmu. Tidak lebih."_

 _"_ _Baiklah," gadis itu menatapku dengan heran. "Tapi kalau suatu hari kau jatuh cinta padaku, a—"_

 _Hinata kembali dan gadis itu tak melanjutkan ucapannya. Tatapan matanya yang sulit diartikan membuatku langsung terkejut._

 _Dan aku pun terjaga dari mimpiku itu. Atau lebih tepatnya, masa lalu kami._

.

.

.

Aku terbangun akibat getaran ponselku yang kuletakkan di sebelah bantal. Aku membuka mata dan langsung dihadapkan cahaya ponsel yang silau akibat kamarku yang gelap. Dengan malas aku menghidupkan lampu kecil di samping tempat tidur dan menerima panggilan yang masuk. Kelihatannya dari Itachi.

"Halo, Nii-san. Ada apa?" tanyaku pendek. Mulutku terasa pahit jadi aku berjalan ke luar kamar untuk mengambil air minum.

Terdengar suara desiran angin di seberang sana. Taman. Sepertinya Nii-san sudah sampai di sana. "Karin tak akan datang. Atau lebih tepatnya, dia datang, tapi sudah pergi. Ada sebuah pesan yang ia tinggalkan."

Aku menghentikan langkahku menuju dapur. "Apa yang dia katakan?"

"Cukup panjang, tapi intinya ia bilang dia tak akan bertemu kita lagi. Dan ia minta maaf karena tidak bisa berpacaran denganku lagi. Dia sepertinya menyesal tak bisa jadi yang terakhir untukku," jelas Itachi. "Sasuke, bukankah ini terdengar seperti pernyataan sebelum bunuh diri?"

Itu sama sekali tidak terdengar seperti Karin. Sejak kapan dia jadi penuh rasa bersalah begitu? "Aku akan mencarinya, Nii-san. Mungkin dia ada di rumahnya."

"Aku sudah menelepon bibi, dan dia bilang Karin belum pulang."

"Aku akan mencarinya di sekitar rumah kita Nii-san," ucapku, kemudian menutup telepon.

Entah kenapa aku bisa menduga kemana gadis itu pergi.

 **To be continued.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **POV: Sasuke**

Aku tahu kemana Karin pergi. Yah, secara itu tidak terlalu sulit ditebak. Si mata merah itu mengagumi sapi—entah kerena apa. Dia juga sering kerja paruh waktu di perternakan sapi di dekat komplek rumah kami. Jadi kupikir, bisa saja selama ini dia sering menyendiri bersama sapi-sapi itu saat muak melihat muka kakakku yang sok baik dan dewasa itu.

Aku pun berlari secepat yang kubisa menuju pertanian yang tak jauh itu. Setelah tiba, aku baru sadar tempat itu begitu menyenangkan. Di satu sisi jalan, terdapat perkebunan. Di sisi yang lain terdapat pertanian. Di dalam sanalah terdapat tempat pertenakan dan rumah keluarga pemilik. Kudengar mereka sangat baik dan ramah. Buktinya saja mereka tidak keberatan menerima Karin bekerja paruh waktu di sana. Padahal gadis itu nyaris tidak bisa apa-apa, kan?

Aku segera mendekati gerbang, hendak memencet bel saat kulihat bekas lumpur pada pagar. Lumpur itu membentuk pola tapak sepatu. Dan entah bagaimana, aku mulai berpikir bahwa itu adalah pola sepatu Karin. Jadi aku ikut melompati pagar dan segera berlari menuju padang rumput tempat para sapi makan sehari-hari. Padang rumput itu tidak begitu besar, jadi mudah menemukan seseorang jika aku memperhatikannya dari jauh. Dan aku pun melihat Karin. Gadis itu masih memakai seragam sekolah dan sedang berbaring di dekat pohon akasia. Ia tampak kucel dan berantakan. Namun hatiku berdegup kencang karena senang melihatnya.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu.." gumamku senang. "Karin yang sungguhan."

 **Naruto ©MasashiKishimoto**

 **Mondai ©VannCafl**

 **Pairing: Sasuke x Karin**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Rate: M**

 **POV: Karin**

 _Setengah jam sebelumnya._

Aku baru saja selesai dari latihan memanah saat teringat perjanjian konyol yang Sasuke buat tadi. Perjanjian yang bisa membuatnya berhenti mengangguku. Aku tahu dia tidak akan melanggar janjinya, tapi entah kenapa aku ragu. Habisnya ini Sasuke, loh. Masa sih dia rela tidak makan masakan buatan ibuku lagi hanya demi aku menemuinya nanti? Jangan-jangan dia menjebakku atau semacamnya..

Atau dia ingin mencomblangiku dengan Itachi? Si goblok itu pasti menyadari renggangnya hubunganku dengan Itachi akhir-akhir ini. Tapi kenapa dia mau repot-repot memperbaiki hubungan kami? Apakah dia dibayar Itachi? Atau karena ibuku langsung yang memintanya? Hah.. tidak mungkin, kan? Ibuku sudah setuju untuk menunangkanku dengan Gaara. Tapi.. bisa jadi kan? Sejak awal ibuku menyayangi Sasuke. Ia pasti ingin menjadikan anak itu bagian dari keluarga dan berharap agar memiliki anak perempuan lain yang bisa ia tunangkan dengan Sasuke. Tapi sampai kapan pun, tentu aku tidak berniat menikah dengan Sasuke. Rasanya aneh membayangkan dia bakal satu altar denganku, dan memakai jas yang akan membuat penampilanku kebanting karena ia begitu tampan. Dan orang-orang akan berpikir, "Wah, tidak serasi sekali.." lalu, "Mereka itu tetanggaan, loh. Sering satu kelas juga. Pasti mereka menikah karena tidak ada pilihan lain, kan?" yap. Tidak ada pilihan lain. Aku tidak mau dianggap begitu. Lagi pula, Itachi jauh lebih baik daripada Sasuke. Jika malam ini aku akan bertemu Itachi di taman, kurasa tidak akan apa-apa. Meski kemungkinan besar, dia akan memutuskanku secara resmi. Setidanya dengan begitu, aku bisa belajar merelakan abang-abang cakep yang dulu mau susah payah mengajariku secara pribadi.

Jadi aku segera membereskan peralatan memanahku dan berjalan keluar sekolah. Setelah itu aku berlari cepat menuju taman yang tak jauh dari rumah dan sekolahku itu. Tapi saat aku hendak memasuki wilayah taman, aku menyadari ada seorang gadis yang sedang berdiri sendirian di sana. Gadis itu memakai jaket dan kepalanya ditutupi dengan tudung jaket, jadi aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajahnya. Dan ia berjongkok di bawah seluncuran, seolah sedang bersembunyi dari pengunjung sebelah sana. Karena penasaran, aku hendak mendekatinya. Tapi langkahku terhenti saat kulihat Itachi datang dari sisi lain, dan gadis itu bereaksi. Ia segera menulis sesuatu di kertas dan meletakkan benda itu tak jauh darinya dengan batu menghimpit kertas. Kemudian ia berjingkat-jingkat pergi tanpa ketahuan Itachi.

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku berjalan mendekati surat itu tanpa diketahui Itachi, lalu membacanya sebentar. Aku langsung tertegun. Di barisan tulisan yang rapi itu, dia menuliskan berjuta permintaan maafku pada Itachi. Memang sebagian besar benar, tapi sisanya salah. Sejauh mana pun aku pergi, aku tak mungkin tidak bertemu dengan Itachi dan Sasuke lagi. Hal itu hanya mungkin terjadi jika salah satu di antara kami mati. Atau memang itu yang gadis itu inginkan dariku? Dia ingin aku mati agar tidak bisa bertemu dengan mereka lagi?

Kalau dibaca sekali lagi, surat itu memang seperti pernyataan bunuh diri. Sialan. Aku tak ingin Itachi membaca surat itu.

Jadi aku meremasnya dan membuangnya ke sembarang tempat, kemudian mengejar gadis tadi dengan sekuat tenaga. Aku yakin dia tidak jauh.

Tapi semakin aku mendekatinya, aku mulai bisa menebak siapa gadis itu. Dan rasanya kakiku mulai mati rasa, dan perutku rasanya mual. Jadi aku berhenti berlari dan menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan kosong. Tapi ternyata sisi diriku yang lain tak ingin dia pergi, dan tahu-tahu saja mulutku terbuka.

"Tunggu, Sakura!"

Gadis itu berbalik. Saat itu lah aku menyadari bahwa aku benar. Dia memang Haruno Sakura, teman sekelasku. Seketika perasaan bersalah berkumpul di perutku hingga rasanya aku ingin memuntahkan semuanya.

Wajah Sakura tampak marah dan penuh kebencian. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia tampak ramah dan tegar, seperti Sakura yang kukenal. "Eh, kau Karin, kan?" tanyanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Aku mengerjap bingung karena perubahan suasana. "Bu-bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya baru pulang dari kegiatan klub," jawabku sesantai mungkin. "Kau sendiri?"

Sakura menggigit bibir. Wajahnya tampak kelam karena ia menunduk. Setelah agak lama aku menatapnya baru ia mulai bicara dengan suara bergetar. "Ne.. Karin.." bisiknya (ia berbisik mungkin supaya penghuni sekitar tidak terganggu oleh keberadaan kami). "Apakah kau tidak merasa bersalah mencampakkan Itachi begitu saja?"

"Aku tidak mencampakkannya," koreksiku. "Kami hanya kebetulan jarang bersama saja."

"Bohong. Belakangan ini aku sering melihat kau mengabaikan Itachi. Dia bahkan sering melamun di kantor guru," suara Sakura mulai meninggi. "Karin, apakah kau akan mempermainkannya seperti kau mempermainkan Sasuke selama ini?"

Aku mempermainkan Sasuke?

"Ya, selama ini kau mempermainkan Sasuke," Sakura kembali merendahkan suara. "Kau berpura-pura tak menyadari perasaannya, dan menikmati diperilakukan istimewa olehnya. Kau pikir Ino dan cewek lainnya tidak cemburu melihat kalian? Hah.. tentu saja kau mengetahuinya, kan? Kau pasti senang menyakiti banyak orang seperti itu, kan?"

Aku menggeleng. "Sasuke menyukai gadis lain, Sakura," aku mencoba mengoreksi meski pun aku tahu, sebelumnya Sasuke menyukaiku. Tapi bukankah ia langsung berpacaran dengan Hinata keesokan harinya? Berarti dia sudah mulai melupakanku. "Kau kenal Hinata, kan?"

"SEMUA ORANG TAHU YANG SASUKE SUKA HANYA KAU!"

Aku terdiam.

Setelah mengatakan hal semacam itu dan sepertinya telak mengenaiku Sakura segera berbalik pergi. Samar-samar aku mendengarnya bergumam, "Sekarang pergilah ke negeri Suna, dan aku akan menyembuhkan luka Itachi yang kau sebabkan."

Oh, jadi dia membuat surat tadi sebagai pernyataan bahwa aku akan pergi jauh, bukan bunuh diri. Tapi tetap saja rasanya tidak enak membuatnya marah. Sepertinya aku sudah banyak berbuat salah.

Mempermainkan kakak beradik Uchiha dan membuat banyak orang iri. Aku bahkan tidak sadar Ino iri padaku. Bukankah seharusnya teman dekatku itu mengerti bahwa aku dan Sasuke hanya bersahabat? Dia lihat kan kalau selama ini Sasuke hanya menjahiliku.

Tapi tadi saat aku memarahi Sasuke menggunakan alasan itu, Ino tidak tampak mendukungku. Apakah memang benar ia cemburu? Astaga.. kenapa selama ini aku tidak lebih perhatian pada hal semacam itu. Kupikir aku sudah cukup perhatian.

Sepertinya.. aku memang harus kembali ke Suna. Aku tidak tahan terus berada di sini dan menyakiti perasaan semua orang begitu.

Aku pun mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam saku rok dan berniat menelepon Gaara. Tapi entah kenapa tanganku bergetar hebat dan menjatuhkan ponselku yang langsung berguling-guling meluncuri jalan yang memang menurun. Hah, itu pasti karena aku takut menjelaskannya pada Gaara—dan semua orang yang dekat denganku. Aku takut pulang dan bertemu Uchiha bersaudara. Setelah mengetahui semuanya, aku tak sanggup bertatap muka dengan mereka dan bersikap seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

Tanpa kusadari, aku sudah berjalan ke tempat itu. Padang rumput tempat aku biasa tiduran di antara para sapi yang cuek dan para pekerja yang ramah padaku. Tapi tentu saja, aku tak akan bertemu mereka malam-malam seperti ini. Semoga saja.

Setelah sampai, aku segera berbaring dan termenung cukup lama seolah ada kabut memenuhi kepalaku. Kemudian tahu-tahu saja aku melihat Sasuke membungkuk di atas tubuhku. Saking kagetnya aku langsung terduduk, dan Sasuke kembali menegakkan tubuh sebelum kening kami beradu.

"Kau tidak datang ke taman," katanya, memberengut. Tapi kemudian ia tersenyum. "Tapi aku tidak hilang akal mencarimu."

Aku mengulum bibir karena grogi, entah kenapa. "Maaf," gumamku.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Sasuke santai. Ia segera duduk dan berbaring. "Wow, pemandangan di sini luar biasa."

"Umm.." aku menimbang-nimbang apakah aku boleh mengatakannya atau tidak, dan kemudian memutuskan bahwa aku harus mengatakannya. "Karena mempermainkanmu selama ini."

Mendengar ucapanku, Sasuke langsung kaget.

Aku jadi semakin grogi. Untuk menutupi rasa gugupku, aku tertawa santai dan mencoba kembali berbaring dengan lenganku terlipat sebagai bantal. "Be-belakangan ini aku mulai menyadarinya.." kataku. "Tapi sekarang kau sudah fokus pada Hinata lagi, kan? Aku tahu sejak dulu kau menyukainya. Aku ini hanya pengacau, ya.."

"Karin, serius. Kau dengar itu dari siapa?"

"Soal kau menyukai Hinata? Hahaha.. aku sudah tahu dari dulu, kok.." kenapa ya, sulit sekali tetap santai saat mengakui kesalahanku yang sekarang. Padahal aku sudah terbiasa melakukannya sejak dulu. Lalu kenapa sekarang tidak bisa lagi?

Sasuke menjilat bibir. Mungkin baginya melelahkan bicara denganku. Yah, aku sendiri lelah bicara dengannya. "Bukan. Siapa yang bilang kau mempermainkan aku?"

"Tidak penting siapa," kataku. "Yang penting aku sudah tahu sekarang. Maafkan aku."

Dari jilatan berubah menjadi gigitan. Apakah perkataanku sepenuhnya benar? "Karin.. Aku tidak apa-apa," katanya. "Aku sudah biasa dengan kepolosan dan kebodohanmu. Jadi jangan berpikir ingin bunuh diri jika hanya karena aku.. dan kakakku.."

Perkataannya jadi membuatku terharu, meski dia bilang bahwa aku bodoh. Kalau di situasi normal, aku mungkin sudah menggebukinya. Tapi di situasi ini, aku hanya ingin tahu perasaannya saja.

"Jadi bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Hinata?" Aku bertanya untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Aku tidak mengganggu kalian, kan?"

Sasuke terdiam sesaat. "Uhm.. tidak," ujarnya. "Tapi.. soal malam itu aku minta maaf. Aku yakin sudah melakukan sesuatu yang buruk."

Kalau diingat-ingat, hal itu memang buruk hingga membuatku ingin memukulnya sampai sekarat. Namun terlalu memalukan jika dibahas. Tapi kurasa memang perlu dibahas, jika aku ingin melanjutkan hidup tenang dengan orang lain, entah itu Itachi atau pun Gaara. "Yah, ngeselin memang. Tapi berkat itu kalian jadi jadian, kan? Mana ucapan terimakasih darimu?" aku mengangkat sebelah tanganku dengan telapak menghadap ke atas sebagai tanda meminta. Meski bukan barang yang kuinginkan.

"Aku tidak akan berterimakasih," bisik Sasuke pelan.

Aku menatapnya kaget. "Heh? Apa? Kenapa begitu Sa—"

Ucapanku terhenti saat Sasuke tiba-tiba berada di atasku dan menahan tanganku yang terangkat di tanah. "Aku.. benar-benar menyesal. Menyesal pada keadaan dan menyesal padamu."

"Hahaha.. Bikin kaget aja.." aku tertawa canggung. Habisnya ngapain lagi dia di atasku begini. Kalau ada yang lihat kan aku jadi malu sendiri punya tetangga macam ini. "Tadi apa? Menyesal? Menyesal kenapa?"

"Aku menyukaimu," jawabnya cepat. "Aku menyesal tidak mengucapkannya lebih awal. Kalau seandainya lebih awal, mungkin sedikit berbeda. Tapi tentu saja kau tetap bersama Nii-san nantinya. Aku hanya ingin kau bisa jaga jarak sedikit denganku agar hal itu tidak terjadi.. err.. kau tidak terluka kan? Tidak frustasi atau semacamnya? Atau kau mulai mengalami gejala pusing, mual, atau semacamnya?"

Aku menghembuskan nafas lelah. "Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh.." kataku. Kemudian dengan wajah dipalingkan karena malu, aku melanjutkan, "waktu itu kau hanya.. uhm, memberi tanda, dan.. eh, kurasa tak perlu kukatakan." Ya Tuhan, awkward banget. Rasanya mau mati saja.

Lalu aku dengan cepat melepaskan diri darinya. "Nah, yang penting aku sudah memaafkanmu, dan tak ada lagi yang perlu kau sesali, Sasuke.." kataku saat aku duduk bersandar pada pohon dan Sasuke duduk di hadapanku. "Sekarang, aku rasa kau bisa tenang pacaran dengan Hinata."

Sasuke terlihat berpikir kemudian mengangguk. "Yah, soal itu tentu saja.."

Entah firasatku saja, tapi dia masih terlihat kecewa. Yah, mungkin memang salahku sepenuhnya ia pacaran dengan Hinata. Padahal kupikir dia naksir Hinata. "Sasuke, ada yang kau inginkan?" tanyaku kemudian, saat terpikir sesuatu. "Kupikir aku akan pindah ke Suna dalam beberapa hari."

Sasuke memalingkan wajah. "Aku punya banyak sekali keinginan."

Aku tertawa pelan. "Hah, apaan?"

"Aku ingin kau menikahi Itachi," katanya kemudian.

Aku tertegun. "Kupikir, kau yang menganjurkan agar aku menikahi Gaara.." gumamku.

Sasuke hanya mengedikkan bahu. "Lalu aku ingin kau menghadiri pernikahanku dengan Hinata, kalau itu memang terjadi nanti.." katanya.

"Eh, kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? Itu kan sudah pasti, Sasuke.." protesku.

"Aku hanya ingin memiliki teman di keputusan sulit seperti itu," jawabnya cepat.

Aku langsung sebal hingga memutuskan memukulnya. "Hinata itu gadis paling baik di dunia. Jadi jangan berkata begitu, deh!" bentakku. "Lalu apa lagi? Kayaknya permintaanmu menyangkut masa depan semua, ya.."

"Aku ingin menciummu untuk yang pertama kali," ucapnya kemudian dengan wajah memerah. "Aku sudah sering memimpikannya tapi.. Nii-san yang lebih dulu mendapatkannya."

Aku tertawa. Sepertinya permintaannya yang terakhir sudah jelas tidak bisa kukabulkan. "Nah, sepertinya sudah semuanya kau ucapkan, Sasuke.." kataku, kemudian berdiri menyandar pada pohon. "Kita pulang yuk. Aku capek."

"Ya sudah kalau begitu," Sasuke ikut berdiri. Tapi tiba-tiba saja ia menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya di pohon, mengurungku. Aku mengerjap. mau ngapain lagi nih? "Karin.. satu lagi permintaanku, belajar lah menebak perasaan orang lain."

"Eh, yang begitu mana bisa—"

Ucapanku terhenti karena tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menutup mataku dengan telapak tangannya dan mengecup bibirku lembut.

 **To be continued.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **POV: Itachi**

Aku sudah mencarinya di seluruh rumah teman-temannya, bahkan sampai rumah seniornya di klub memanah. Tapi aku tak menemukannya. Dan aku jadi putus asa sekali.

Saat jalanan kembali membawaku ke taman, aku memutuskan istirahat sebentar di ayunan seraya mengingat-ingat tempat lain yang mungkin dikunjungi Karin. Pokoknya aku tidak mau percaya bahwa gadis itu memutuskan bunuh diri. Bagaimana pun dia adalah gadis paling tegar yang pernah kutemui.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundakku. Aku tersenyum lebar dan langsung menoleh karena mengira yang melakukannya adalah Karin. Namun dugaanku salah. Ternyata yang berada di belakangku ini adalah Haruno Sakura, muridku yang sempat berpacaran denganku cukup lama.

 **Naruto ©MasashiKishimoto**

 **Mondai ©VannCafl**

 **Pairing: Itachi x Sakura**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Rate: M**

 **Warning: Dark Itachi, dark stories.**

"Hai Sakura," aku memutuskan menyapanya lebih dulu. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Sakura mengulum bibir sebelum bicara. Matanya juga tampak berkaca-kaca. Aku tahu sulit baginya untuk bertingkah biasa di depanku. "Aku sedang lari malam, Sensei.." jawabnya. Ia segera duduk di ayunan bersamaku.

Oh, iya. Kalau dipikir-pikir, Sakura tidak ada di rumahnya saat aku berkunjung tadi. "Sakura-chan, Apakah kau melihat Karin?" tanyaku pelan. Aku harap dia tidak merasa cemburu atau semacamnya.

Sakura menggeleng, kemudian menunduk menatap kakinya yang menendang-nendang pasir. "Ne, Sensei.. apakah aku masih bisa menarik perkataanku waktu itu? Aku menyesalinya."

Aku tertawa kecil. "Kata-katamu yang mana yang mau kau tarik?" tanyaku. Tapi sedetik berikutnya aku sudah bisa menduganya. "Kalau soal percakapan terakhir kita, tentu tidak bisa, Sakura-chan.."

"Kenapa tidak boleh, Sensei?" tanya Sakura tidak setuju. Namun bahunya tampak turun.

Aku mencoba tersenyum. "Memangnya kenapa bisa boleh?" aku membalik pertanyaan. _Aku ini menyukai Karin, Sakura_..

Sakura menjilat bibir sementara tangannya terkepal erat di atas lututnya. "Uhm, mungkin karena aku mengandung setelah.. uhm, begitulah."

Aku mengerjap kaget. "Apa?"

Sakura segera melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah. "Tentu saja aku bersedia menggugurkannya demi dirimu.." katanya cepat. "Tapi.. sebagai gantinya aku ingin kau meninggalkan gadis itu."

Aku menggeleng protes. "Sakura-chan, kau bohong kan?"

Sakura tersenyum tipis. "Tidak," bantahnya pelan. "Kita memang melakukannya waktu itu.. lebih tepatnya, kita sudah sering melakukannya."

Waktu kapan? Aku sama sekali tidak ingat. Dan terakhir kali kami berpacaran, bukankah itu nyaris sebulan yang lalu? "Sakura-chan, kau tahu kan kalau ini masalah serius. Mengapa kau tidak mengatakannya lebih awal?"

Sakura mengedikkan bahu. "Kau bahkan tidak berusaha menyangkalnya.. kau terlalu baik.." gumamnya. "Ne, Itachi-kun, bisa tidak hentikan sikapmu itu. Aku bukan muridmu. Kau tak perlu sok baik di depanku."

"Kau muridku, Sakura-chan," koreksiku. "Dan aku akan terus bertindak sebagai gurumu."

Gadis itu menunduk. Terlihat jelas ia mulai marah padaku. "Itachi-kun, kita terjebak dalam hubungan guru-murid ini baru sekitar setahun," bisiknya pelan dengan suara bergetar. "Tapi sebelumnya kita sudah berpacaran selama empat tahun.."

Lagi-lagi dia mengingat fakta itu. "Sakura-chan," aku berusaha melembutkan suaraku dan menatap matanya. "Bukankah kita sudah sepakat menganggap itu rahasia?"

Sakura menggigit bibir. "Rahasia, rahasia. Kau selalu saja membodohiku yang jauh lebih muda darimu.." gumamnya. "Bertemu di kafe, pustaka, bahkan hotel.. aku merasa sudah dimanfaatkan.."

Kalau tidak salah kami memang pernah beberapa kali ke hotel. Dan mungkin beberapa bulan lalu aku juga membawanya ke hotel. Entah lah, aku tidak ingat. Tapi setiap kali melihat wajahnya, aku bisa melihat sendiri akibat kebuasanku. Gadis itu juga pasti mengetahui setiap keburukanku. Karena itu lah aku merahasiakannya dari keluargaku. Dan aku siap memutuskannya saat sudah ada yang mengetahui hubungan kami. Salahnya sendiri karena sudah menanyakan rumahku pada Sasuke waktu itu.

"Ne.. Itachi-kun.. kau akan meninggalkan gadis itu atau tidak?" tanya Sakura. "Aku tak suka pakai cara kotor, tapi aku akan memberitahu orangtuamu apa yang terjadi padaku.."

"Hentikan, Sakura.." pintaku. Entah kenapa kepalaku jadi sakit. "Berhenti lah bertingkah seolah benihku yang ada di rahimmu itu tidak berharga."

Sakura mendengus. "Sekarang aku tahu apa saja yang ada di prioritasmu. Yang pertama Karin, kedua bayi ini, dan terakhir aku.. wah, aku semakin di bawah saja, ya.."

Tanpa sadar gigi-gigiku beradu saking marahnya aku pada gadis ini. "Salah. Saat ini yang kupedulikan hanya bayi itu. Tidak ada kau dan juga Karin!" aku mulai meninggikan suara. "Nah, Sakura. Aku akan melakukan apa yang kau inginkan.. Tapi kau juga harus jaga baik-baik dirimu dan juga _dia_. Karena jika _dia_ kenapa-kenapa, tidak ada lagi arti dirimu bagiku."

Setelah itu aku mengeluarkan kunci mobil dan berdiri. Tanpa menatapnya aku bertanya, "Kau mau kuantar pulang?"

Dia mulai menangis. "Tidak.. aku tidak mau.." isaknya.

Aku berusaha mendinginkan hatiku. "Kau harus mau," kataku. "Aku hanya ingin memastikan kalian selamat sampai rumah."

"Kalau begitu baiklah," Ia masih terisak. Setelah itu dia berdiri dan kami berjalan sama-sama ke mobilku.

Mungkin aku berkata ingin melakukan apa yang dia inginkan. Tapi dia terlalu polos dan naif. Aku tak ingin dia kenapa-kenapa, jadi aku harus kembali mengaturnya.

.

.

.

Setelah jalan beberapa saat, Sakura tertidur. Dia pasti kelelahan karena jalan-jalan malam cukup jauh dari rumahnya. Wajah pulasnya mengingatkanku saat aku tidur bersamanya. Dia terlihat lebih manis daripada Karin.

Oh iya. Aku lupa tentang Karin. Dia kembali membuatku cemas. Aku pun mengeluarkan ponsel dan menelepon Sasuke untuk meminta perkembangan.

"Aku sudah menemukannya, Nii-san," kata Sasuke cepat. Entah kenapa suaranya terdengar gugup sekali. "Kami akan pulang sekarang. Ngomong-ngomong kau di mana?"

"Aku bertemu Sakura tadi, jadi aku mengantarnya pulang," kataku. "Karin baik-baik saja kan?"

"Uhm, baik-baik saja," jawab Sasuke. Kemudian suaranya berubah lesu. "Dia memang tak bermaksud bunuh diri, Nii-san. Tapi sepertinya Karin berniat ke Suna dalam beberapa hari."

Oh, jadi dia serius memutuskanku dan bertunangan dengan Gaara. Memang rasanya tak rela, tapi aku tak suka memaksa gadis itu untuk tetap bersamaku—sama sekali tak cocok dengan charaku. Lagipula bukankah dia lebih menyukai Sasuke daripada aku? Belakangan itu terlihat jelas sekali.

"Baiklah. Nanti katakan padanya untuk ke kamarku jam 11," kataku.

"Kau ingin dia menginap?" tanya Sasuke senang. "Ide yang bagus sekali. Nanti akan kutanyakan. Bye-bye, Nii-san."

Setelah itu ia memutuskan sambungan. Yah, lebih baik begitu karena sekarang aku sudah sampai ke perkarangan rumah Sakura. Kulihat orangtua Sakura segera membuka pintu rumah mereka, jadi aku cepat-cepat menggendong Sakura sebelum mereka menyusulku.

Saat aku menggendongnya, Sakura terbangun. Jadi dia memaksa diturunkan, dan aku menurutinya saat kami sudah sampai teras. Setelah itu dia masuk ke rumah tanpa mengatakan apa-apa padaku.

"Aaah.. dari dulu dia tak pernah berubah.." kata ayah Sakura setengah sebal setengah maklum. Kami baru saling mengenal setelah aku menjadi guru. "Maaf selalu merepotkanmu, Sensei."

"Tidak apa-apa," kataku lembut.

"Apakah kau sibuk, Sensei? Aku akan senang sekali kalau kau mau mampir. Aku akan membuatkan teh," kata ibu Sakura.

Aku tertawa kecil. "Aku juga senang kalau bisa mampir," kataku. "Ada yang ingin kubicarakan mengenai Sakura pada kalian."

Ibu Sakura tersenyum senang kemudian masuk ke dalam rumah untuk membuat minuman, sementara ayah Sakura tampak mempersiapkan mental entah karena apa. Mungkin karena sesama pria, dia langsung mengerti apa yang akan kukatakan.

Hah.. bagus sekali Itachi. Kau begitu percaya pada Sakura sebelum yakin dia mengandung atau tidak.

"Sejujurnya aku sudah menyentuh putrimu," kataku pelan. "Aku ingin menikahinya."

Wajah ayah Sakura tampak muram dan kecewa. "Yah.. wajar saja, ya. Kalian sudah pacaran empat tahun," gumamnya. "Uhm.. Soal menikah.. sepertinya kau sudah menghamili putriku, ya.."

Aku mengangguk. "Mungkin terlalu cepat, entahlah. Tapi usia Sakura sudah cukup untuk menikah, jadi kupikir tidak apa."

"Kau baik sekali, ya.. Seperti biasa." Kupikir dia akan marah. "Aku ingat waktu pertama kali kau mencium putriku. Kau datang padaku minta kupukul. Tapi kulihat kau samasekali tidak menyesal. Sekarang.. tanpa ragu kau ingin menikahinya. Kau lupa dulu aku pernah menolak permintaan yang sama darimu?"

Aku terdiam. Bingung dengan apa yang dia bicarakan.

"Kau pasti melupakan banyak hal ya, sejak kecelakaan itu," katanya lagi. "Putriku menangis di ruang tunggu selama kau dioperasi. Lalu setelah kau terjaga dan tidak mengingatnya samasekali, dia bersedih selama berminggu-minggu. Namun dia tetap berusaha menghubungimu dan memberitahu bahwa kalian pacaran. Dan kelihatannya kau menerima fakta itu begitu saja, namun hubungan kalian tidak sedekat dulu. Nak Itachi, kupikir kau dan putriku sudah putus beberapa waktu lalu."

Itu penjelasan yang panjang, tapi kurang lebih aku sudah mengetahui ceritanya. Tentang gadis asing yang menungguiku selama operasi, ibuku terus menanyakannya padaku saat itu. Dan ketika gadis itu mengaku sebagai kekasihku, aku menerimanya begitu saja. Kupikir, aku berpacaran dengannya karena tidak bisa melupakan Temari. Jadi kami pun berpacaran dengan syarat agar dia tidak memberitahu keluargaku. Aku tidak ingin berita ini bocor sampai ke telinga Temari.

Lalu aku pun menyadari Karin menyukaiku, dan kupikir bagus juga kalau aku lebih dekat dengannya. Tapi semuanya tidak berjalan lancar. Karin bertunangan dengan Gaara, belum lagi fakta adikku menyukainya diam-diam. Dia terlalu memberi banyak masalah. Lebih banyak masalah daripada yang diberikan Sakura selama 'sebulan' aku berpacaran dengannya.

Kurasa, jika gadis itu benar-benar hamil.. hamil oleh diriku yang dulu, aku tidak punya pilihan. Aku tahu betapa sukanya Itachi yang dulu pada Sakura, dan bahkan untuk diriku yang sekarang, aku sadar aku menginginkan bayi. Kuharap semuanya berjalan lancar, jika aku memberitahukan ini pada orangtuaku secepatnya.

 **To be continued**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **POV: Sasuke**

Bodoh sekali, aku langsung menciumnya tanpa pikir panjang. Tapi memang itu yang kuinginkan. Dan saat bibirnya menyentuh bibirku, aku sama sekali tidak menyesal. Aku menyukai bagaimana rasanya tubuh gadis itu yang dingin di dekatku. Bagaimana rasanya rambutnya menusuk-nusuk wajahku, dan bagaimana rasanya matanya menyorot kaget sesaat sebelum berciuman denganku.

Aku menyukai Karin seutuhnya. Aku menyukai gadis itu di dekatku, dan tidak ada satu pun orang di dunia ini yang bergerak dan bernafas seperti dia. Seandainya aku terlahir kembali di dunia, aku ingin memilikinya. Memilikinya tanpa ragu sebelum direbut orang lain. Aku hanya bisa berharap nanti aku tetap manusia, dan Karin bukan laki-laki. Habisnya dia tomboy sekali.

"Sasuke, kenapa kau melakukannya?" tanya Karin saat aku melepaskannya karena kehabisan nafas.

"Aku ingin menciummu," kataku begitu saja karena bingung ingin bilang apa. "Aku kan sudah bilang."

"Tadi kau bilang ingin menciumku untuk yang pertama kali," protes Karin. "Itu sudah jelas tidak mungkin. Lagipula kupikir kau ingin aku menikah dengan Itachi."

Soal itu benar juga, tapi.. Aku menyusupkan tanganku ke balik lehernya. "Kau ingin menikah dengan Itachi, kan?" tanyaku. Dia mengedikkan bahu. "Pikiranku tidak sejauh itu sih," katanya jujur.

Aku tersenyum tipis kemudian kembali mengecup bibirnya. "Kalau begitu tidak apa," gumamku sambil menciumnya. "Aku hanya ingin menciummu sebelum itu terjadi dan aku akan menyesal."

.

.

.

"Mou, kalian lama sekali pulangnya!" kata ibuku marah saat aku dan Karin membuka pintu rumahku. "Sana ke meja makan. Aku mau mengobrol dengan keluarga Uzumaki sebentar. Sampai ketemu, Karin!"

"Sampai ketemu, baa-san!" balas Karin cepat. Setelah itu ia menyelonong masuk. "Kira-kira kita akan makan apa, ya?"

Meski dia terlihat santai, aku tahu benar dia nervous. Karena jika bertemu Itachi nanti, Karin akan melamar kakakku itu. Dan setelah kakakku setuju, Karin akan membatalkan pertunangannya dengan Gaara. Tentu saja dia bisa tetap bertunangan dengan Gaara dan tetap berpacaran dengan Itachi, tapi kurasa dia tak suka backstreet seperti itu.

 **Naruto ©MasashiKishimoto**

 **Mondai ©VannCafl**

 **Pairing: Sasuke x Karin**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Rate: M**

"Wow ternyata soup ayam! Aku sudah lapar sekali!" teriak Karin senang seraya duduk di salah satu kursi di meja makan. Dia juga menarik kursi untukku. "Ayo makan, Sasuke!"

"He-eh," aku berguman saja seraya melihat-lihat keadaan rumahku yang sepi. "Kurasa ayahku belum pulang, ya?"

Karin terlihat tidak peduli. Membuatku yakin dia sedang nervous berat. Karin yang biasanya akan berteriak-teriak memanggil ayahku untuk makan bersamanya. Atau setidaknya menemaninya makan, jika ayahku sudah makan. Karin mulai menyiapkan semangkuk sup dan semangkuk nasi untukku, lalu dia menyiapkan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Sebelum dia marah, aku pun duduk dan menyantap masakan ibuku itu. Karin juga makan dengan cepat tanpa benar-benar menikmati yang dia makan. Setelah kami makan, dia langsung nyelonong ke kamarku.

Aku bisa merasakan tubuhku memanas jadi aku segera menahan gagang pintuku tetap di tempatnya sebelum Karin menyentuhnya. "Uhm, bagaimana kalau kita duduk di balkon di ruang keluarga saja? Aku akan mengambil bir di kamar Nii-san."

"Bir? Ide bagus." Karin berjalan ke ruang keluarga dengan linglung. Mungkin memang ide bagus mengajaknya minum.

Lima menit kemudian kami sudah duduk di atas pagar balkon sambil minum sekaleng bir. Tentu saja itu tidak cukup untuk membuat Karin mabuk, tapi setidaknya dia jadi lebih rileks. Gadis itu menyimpan kacamatanya dalam saku dan memandang perbukitan yang gelap gulita. "Seandainya aku menikah dengan Itachi, nantinya maksudku bukan sekarang, menurutmu Gaara akan menikah dengan siapa?"

Pertanyaan yang aneh, mengingat dia tidak tahu dengan siapa saja Gaara bergaul. Tapi Karin mungkin sedang membahas sedikitnya waktu. Gaara tentu harus menikah sebelum jadi Kazekage. "Mungkin dia akan menikah dengan seorang putri dari Kirigakuen? Entah lah. Aku tidak tahu gadis macam apa yang ia suka."

"Dia homo, katanya," kata Karin.

Minuman dalam mulutku langsung tersembur. Kaget saja mendengar ia mengatakan itu dengan wajah datar. Habisnya ini seperti penghinaan. "Nggak mungkin," kataku yakin. "Laki-laki yang masih bisa, em, mastur—yah pokoknya begitu lah—dengan menggunakan aah, DVD por—kau tahu lah, berarti dia masih normal."

Arrrrgh, kenapa sih sulit sekali menjelaskan ini pada anak perempuan? Apalagi pada anak yang pikirannya masih setara dengan anak balita.

Tuh, kan, dia saja langsung memandangku dengan wajah bingung. "Hah, maksudnya paan?" todongnya.

Aku sendiri bingung bagaimana memberitahu fenomenal fisiologis pada anak yang tidak pernah belajar biologi ini. "Lupakan," perintahku, yah ini masalah penting sebelum wajahku memerah karena malu. "Intinya dia tidak mungkin homo."

"Bukan begitu," kata Karin. "Apakah kau melihatnya saat mastur****"

Gadis yang kupikir polos ternyata lebih mengerikan. "Bagaimana kau tahu tentang hal semacam itu hah?" tanyaku kesal. "Jangan-jangan kau fujoshi atau semacamnya!? Kau pasti menyembunyikan anime yaoi dalam laptop-mu ya kan?!"

Karin ikut memasang wajah marah. "Aku ini lebih tertarik dengan kisahnya Wataya Arata dan Ayase Chihaya, idiot! Paling tidak antara Kanai-sensei dan Yasuraoka Hanabi!" katanya marah. sedetik kemudian ia tampak malu. "Aku tahu karena aku pernah melihat, emmmm, Itachi melakukan itu."

Langsung terdengar suara seperti benda jatuh. Aku dan Karin langsung menoleh ke sumber suara dan melihat Itachi terpaku menatap kami. Ia memasang wajah shock yang sama denganku. Ini menjadi pelajaran penting bagi kami untuk lebih berhati-hati.

Itachi memungut ponselnya yang jatuh. Saat ia berdiri kembali, ia mengurut keningnya. "Hah," ia menghela nafas (pasti sulit sekali menahan malu dalam kondisi begini). "Tak kusangka kau menonton anime seperti itu."

Wajah Karin langsung lebih malu dari sebelumnya. Aku langsung tersenyum. Ternyata begini cara Nii-san mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Eng, Chihayafuru, maksudnya, Sensei?" tanyanya.

Itachi melangkah mendekati kami. "Percuma saja kau berkilah," katanya. "Tadi aku mendengarnya dengan jelas. Jangan berbohong dengan mengganti subjeknya menjadi 'Yoshioka Futaba' dia jelas tidak kenal yang namanya Kanai-sensei. Dan oh iya, Kanai-sensei itu pasangannya Akane-sensei, dan mereka menikah di episode 12! Ck, tak kusangka kau menonton Kuzu no Honkai." Cih, ternyata kakakku itu Otaku parah. Buat malu saja.

"Yah itu tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding DVDmu kan, Itachi?"

Lagi-lagi aku menyembukan minuman dalam mulutku. Aku dan Itachi melongo menatap Karin. Saat ia mengganti kata 'sensei' dengan 'Itachi', ia jadi lebih berani.

Karin segera turun dari balkon dan menghadang Itachi. Ia berdiri hanya berjarak bebeberapa senti dari Nii-san. "Menikahlah denganku, Itachi!"

Oh, jadi ini yang membuat sifatnya jadi aneh. Yah, terpaksa deh aku menyaksikan adegan paling mengesalkan sepanjang masa.

Itachi menatap Karin dengan mata berkaca-kaca (eits, bukannya peran mereka kebalik?), lalu di luar dugaan ia mundur selangkah dan membungkuk dalam-dalam. "Maafkan aku, tapi aku menolakmu!" kata Itachi keras.

Aku langsung melempar kaleng birku yang sudah kosong ke lantai. "Nii-san, bukannya kalian pacaran? Apa salahnya menerima lamarannya?" tanyaku, tidak setuju. "Dia kan tidak minta menikah besok!"

Itachi menegakkan tubuhnya lagi. Ia menoleh ke belakang, menunjuk ayah dan ibu kami yang baru saja datang. "Aku akan segera menikah dengan gadis lain."

Karin dan aku melongo. Tapi tidak ada satu pun di antara kami yang sanggup bicara. Habisnya siapa yang tidak kaget melihat lamaran yang ditolak karena keduluan sama yang lain? Cih, kakakku itu suka bercanda.

"Kakakmu akan menikah bulan depan!" kata ibuku. "Dengan pacarnya yang bernama Sakura. Ya ampun, diam-diam dia punya pacar ya.."

Ayahku bergumam mengiyakan meski ia tidak tampak senang. "Dan anak itu sudah mengandung," katanya. "Setidaknya kita tahu dia tidak mandul. Kerja bagus Itachi."

Jadi begini jika kau sudah bekerja. Meski menghamili anak orang, kau akan tetap dipuji. Tapi ini masalah lain loh. Karin bagaimana? Bukannya aku tidak senang jika Itachi dan Karin tidak bisa menikah, tapi aku khawatir dengan perasaan Karin.

Aku menoleh menatap Karin di sebelahku. Seperti yang kutakutkan, gadis itu sedang tersenyum. Dengan wajah riang ia mendekati Itachi dan memaksa tangannya bersalaman. "Selamat ya, Itachi! Selamat ya, Jii-san, Baa-san!" katanya riang. "Aku senang akhirnya aku bisa punya keponakan."

Ibuku dan ayahku yang tadi tidak melihat adegan lamaran Karin mengangguk senang saja mendengar ucapan itu. Tapi aku dan Itachi langsung terkejut. "Keponakan?" tanya Itachi lebih dulu.

Karin mengangguk. Ia segera berdiri di sampingku dan menggandeng tanganku. "Kupikir nantinya aku akan menikah dengan Sasuke saja. Simpel soalnya," ucapnya.

Kami semua menatapnya heran. Tapi gadis itu hanya memasang wajah kekanakan yang selalu ia pasang di depan orangtuaku. "Bercanda kok," katanya. Entah mengapa aku jadi kecewa. Tapi setidaknya jantungku tidak kaget lagi.

"Aku jadi tidak sabar dengan perayaannya nanti!" katanya gembira. "Itachi menikah dengan Sakura, Sasuke bertunangan dengan Hinata!" entah kenapa mendengarnya berkata begitu membuatku merasa aku dan Nii-san adalah orang brengsek tukang perkosa anak orang.

Ibuku tertawa. "Tidak loh, Karin-chan," potongnya. "Sasuke ditunangkannya di hari yang sama dengan Temari. Minggu depan. Di Suna. Supaya sama dengamu dan Gaara. Kalian pasti senang ya?"

Aku tidak mengerti apa yang menyenangkan dari tunangan di masa ini.

Tiba-tiba saja di pantulan cermin aku melihat bintang jatuh. Aku langsung berbisik dalam hati. _Aku butuh lebih banyak keajaiban lagi_.

 **To be continued**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **POV: Sakura**

 _Empat tahun yang lalu_

"Bye-bye, Sakura!" kata teman-temanku serentak.

"Bye-bye!" aku segera balas melambai. Dan saat mereka sudah menghilang di tikungan lorong rumah karaoke ini, aku segera menyandar ke pintu ruangan kami tadi dan mengeluarkan ponsel untuk menghubungi ayahku.

Tiba-tiba saja aku mendengar pintu dibuka dan seseorang sedang berusaha menyeret anak laki-laki seumuranku. Karena berpikir anak itu sakit atau semacamnya, aku segera menolong orang yang menyeret. Seorang laki-laki yang sepertinya anak kuliahan atau semacamnya. "Apakah dia baik-baik saja? Kau butuh bantuan?" tanyaku panik.

Anak kuliahan itu menatapku dengan tatapan yang sulit kuartikan. "Tidak apa kok, dia hanya mabuk," jawabnya.

"Hah? Memangnya tempat ini menyediakan sake?" aku mengerjap kaget.

Dia mengangguk. "Tapi ya, aku butuh bantuan," katanya. "Di dalam ada adikku yang lain. Dia juga mabuk. Kau mau membantuku membawanya sampai ke mobil? Aku janji akan menraktirmu."

Aku mengangguk dan menyimpan kembali ponselku di dalam tas. Saat aku berjalan masuk ke ruangannya, aku terkejut melihat pemandangan gadis seusiaku yang lain. Rambutnya merah! Kupikir hanya aku yang memiliki rambut dengan warna aneh. Aku segera memapahnya. Ini mudah karena aku sudah biasa melakukannya di klub kesehatan.

"Syukurlah kau lumayan kuat!" kata Itachi senang. "Aku suka gadis kecil yang kuat."

Kami segera berjalan ke luar dari tempat karaoke dan menuju mobilnya yang terparkir serampangan. Kalau seandainya dia tak bisa menyetir dengan baik, aku akan menggantikannya.

Aku segera memasukkan gadis berambut merah itu ke jok belakang, sementara dia menyandarkan adiknya di jok depan. Setelah itu kami menyandar di luar mobil karena kelelahan.

Aku mengulurkan tanganku untuk meminta sesuatu.

Dia langsung menatapku kaget. "Kau minta imbalan uang?"

"Bukan kakak bodoh," kataku kesal. "Aku ingin kau membelikanku minum di mesin minuman di sana!" Aku menunjuk mesin minuman yang menganggur di dekat kami.

"Oh begitu," Dengan lega Itachi berjalan ke mesin minuman itu, dan membeli dua jus jeruk. Aku langsung tertegun karena dia tahu minuman kesukaanku.

Saat ia kembali, ia menyerahkan kotak jus itu padaku. "Kuharap kau suka ini," katanya senang. "Karena kebiasaan, aku malah membeli dua."

"Terimakasih," kataku. Aku menerima jus itu tanpa banyak cincong dan meminumnya. "Aku suka kok."

Anak kuliah itu segera meminum jus itu dengan sedotan. "Omong-omong namamu siapa?" tanyanya. "Sepertinya kau anak SMP sebelah ya.. habisnya kau tidak mengenal dua adikku."

"Aku memang tidak kenal," kataku jutek. Tapi aku segera mengulurkan tanganku. "Namaku Haruno Sakura. Hajimemashite."

Dia langsung menjabat tanganku dengan tangannya yang besar dan hangat. "Namaku Uchiha Itachi. Adikku yang laki-laki namanya Uchiha Sasuke. Dan yang satu lagi Uzumaki Karin, dia tetanggaku tapi sudah kuanggap adikku," katanya panjang lebar. Dia kan tidak harus menjelaskan nama adiknya juga, toh aku tidak akan ingat. "Tanganmu dingin ya.."

Aku segera melepaskan tanganku dari tangan Itachi. Malu karena baru sadar dia masih memegangnya. Itachi langsung tertawa, dan untuk sesaat berikutnya kami terdiam.

Lalu tiba-tiba saja Itachi bergumam. "Karena kurasa kau akan mengerti, aku akan curhat sedikit."

Aku menatapnya penasaran. Sudah kuduga anak dewasa yang punya dua adik itu pasti punya masalah yang ia pendam sendiri. Tidak sia-sia yang kupelajari di PIK-R setahun belakangan ini. "Aku tidak janji akan memberi advice atau semacamnya tapi aku akan mendengarkan," kataku.

 **Naruto ©MasashiKishimoto**

 **Mondai ©VannCafl**

 **Pairing: Itachi x Sakura**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Rate: M**

Itachi meminum jusnya, dan posturnya menjadi lebih santai. "Ada gadis yang kusukai sejak dulu," katanya. "Dan kami selalu dekat. Kupikir awalnya kami ini pacaran, namun kemudian gadis itu tiba-tiba berkata bahwa ia tidak punya perasaan apa-apa padaku. Rasanya shock."

Tak kusangka abang-abang sepertinya malah menderita karena masalah sesepele ini. Aku mendecak. "Kalau begitu kau tinggal move-on," bodo amat lah dengan ilmu di PIK-R. Anak ini harus disadarkan dengan cara keras. "Lagi pula kita hanya boleh mencintai orang yang mencintai kita. Itu motto ku."

"Waw kau dewasa sekali ya.." komentar Itachi. Ia tertawa. Mungkin untuk menutupi rasa menyesal karena sudah bertanya pada anak SMP. "Tapi kalau begitu bukankah gadis itu seharusnya mencintaiku karena aku mencintai dia?"

Aku meliriknya sebal. "Kau yakin perasaanmu itu tersampaikan padanya?" tukasku. "Aku sendiri tidak melihat ada rasa cinta di matamu. Paling kau mencintainya seperti mencintai adik-adikmu itu. Philia—cinta antar sahabat—mungkin?"

Itachi tersenyum tipis. "Kau sangat pengalaman ya.." pujinya. Meski kurasa itu tidak tulus. "Kau sudah pernah berpacaran ya?"

"Belum pernah," kataku cuek. Aku membuang kotak jusku yang sudah kosong ke dalam tong sampah.

"Kalau begitu," Itachi menatapku dengan wajah sok misterius. "Mau mencari pengalaman bersama diriku?"

Keningku langsung berkerut. Maksudnya apa sih? Aku tidak mengerti.

"Habisnya kau cantik sih," lanjutnya kemudian, membuat wajahku langsung bersemu karena malu. "Lebih muda sedikit kurasa tidak apa. Itu mungkin bisa memberiku pengalaman lebih banyak dan belajar bagaimana caranya menghadapi gadis yang lebih muda."

Gawat, wajahku pasti sudah semerah api. Habisnya panas banget.

Itachi langsung mendekatiku dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya di wajahku. "Kau juga imut," bisiknya. Ia menatap mataku dalam-dalam. "Mau berkencan denganku sementara waktu?"

Aku bisa merasakan kakiku goyah. Terutama saat wajahnya mendekat. Tapi kemudian dengan tenagaku yang tersisa, aku mendorongnya sedikit. "Untuk sekarang, antar aku pulang dulu!" gumamku.

"Eh?" Itachi pasti kaget.

"Katanya mau berkencan denganku. Hal pertama yang harus kau lakukan adalah mengantarku pulang!" bentakku.

Itachi langsung mengangguk. Dia pasti kaget dengan sifat galakku. Yah ini konsekuensinya bila berpacaran dengan gadis yang baru beberapa menit kau temui kan?

Itachi segera masuk ke dalam mobil dan memindahkan adik laki-lakinya ke jok belakang. Lalu ia menyuruhku duduk di jok depan. "Rumahmu di mana?"

Aku menyebutkan komplek tempatku tinggal. Ia pun menghidupkan mobil dan segera keluar dari parkiran. Tidak seperti dugaan awalku, dia menyetir dengan mulus. Kurasa bukan dia yang menyetir sebelumnya.

"Omong-omong kita backstreet ya," kata Itachi saat kami terdiam cukup lama. "Dari keluargaku, maksudnya."

"Kenapa?"

Itachi tersenyum saat menoleh padaku sebentar. "Kurasa aku akan dimarahi kalau berpacaran dengan gadis kecil sepertimu," jawabnya. "Kau bahkan seumuran dengan adikku. Dia pasti tidak senang jika suatu hari nanti kau jadi kakak iparnya."

"Itu pemikiran yang berlebihan," kataku. Siapa bilang kami akan menikah? Bertunangan belum. Berpacaran juga belum. Kami kan hanya berkencan.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana?" tanya Itachi. "Mau backstreet juga?"

Aku mengedikkan bahu. "Lihat saja nanti," kataku. "Yang pasti sekarang aku tidak ingin orangtuaku melihatmu dulu. Mereka pasti curiga kalau aku tadinya tidak pergi untuk bertemu teman-temanku."

"Ah iya, benar juga.." entah kenapa dia tampak kecewa. Mungkin karena dia tipe orang yang pantang mengantar cewek malam-malam, tanpa mampir. Tipe cowok gentle mungkin.

"Aku akan bercerita sedikit demi sedikit," kataku menenangkan. Aku sebenarnya suka kok, punya teman kencan. Aku selalu senang jika punya orang baru dalam hidupku. "Hari ini aku akan bercerita bahwa aku menolong anak kuliahan untuk memapah adiknya ke mobil. Dan dia mengantarku sebagai tanda terimakasih."

"Itu cerita yang sangat jujur ya," kata Itachi sweat-drop. "Padahal tadinya kau bilang tidak ingin orangtuamu melihatku."

"Memang tidak akan kan?" dia ini bebal atau semacamnya ya? "Aku ingin memberi kesan bahwa kau anak yang tidak punya minat apa-apa denganku."

"Aku suka bagaimana kau berbicara seolah aku punya minat apa-apa denganmu," gumam Itachi senang. "Anggap saja aku memang punya."

Setelah itu ia memberhentikan mobil di depan gerbang komplek. "Hati-hati ya," pesannya.

Aku tidak mengacuhkannya dan segera turun dari mobil. "Terimakasih," kataku sambil tersenyum. "Bye-bye."

Itachi kembali tersenyum. Ia mengedipkan matanya dan segera tancap gas. Saat melihat mobilnya menjauh, aku baru sadar bahwa senyumnya mulai familiar di kepalaku.

Sambil menggeleng-geleng untuk mengenyahkan bayangannya, aku berjalan ke dalam kompleks.

.

.

.

Seminggu kemudian, tepatnya hari jumat, Itachi menungguku di gerbang sekolahku pada jam pulang.

Aku yang tadinya sedang bercanda ria dengan teman-temanku, tentang betapa lucunya potongan rambut guru matematika kami, langsung bersemu saat menyadari keberadaan Itachi. Apa-apaan adegan yang biasa muncul di manga shoujo lama ini.

Teman-temanku langsung bersuit-suit ria dan mendorongku mendekati laki-laki itu. Itachi langsung mengedip pada teman-temanku saat kami dekat, dan membuat teman-temanku itu menjerit ria. Setelah itu mereka pergi sambil tertawa-tawa. Dasar.

Saat Itachi memperhatikan mereka sesaat, aku segera mencium-cium bau tubuhku. Syukurlah tidak terlalu bau. Tadinya aku memang tidak terlalu aktif di klub kesehatan. "Ada apa nih, tiba-tiba?" tanyaku. Meski aku lebih ingin tahu mengapa dia tahu sekolahku.

Itachi memandangku sebentar dan merangkulku. Baru kusadari ia memakai jaket almamater kampusnya. Kalau begini bisa-bisa orang menyangka kami adek-kakak. "Aku janji mau menraktirmu, kan?" katanya mengingatkan. "Kau mau makan apa?"

Aku menghela nafas. "Kau sudah menraktirku waktu itu. Jus jeruk, ingat?" aku membalasnya.

"Kalau begitu.." Itachi tersenyum penuh arti. "Berarti yang sekarang ini adalah kencan."

Wajahku langsung memanas. Jujur aku sudah lupa dengan status kami.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke bioskop saja?" ajaknya. "Di belakang bioskop favoritku ada café yang lumayan menyenangkan. Kamu mau?"

Aku sebenarnya lebih suka ke karaoke daripada bioskop. Tapi jika ke karaoke, tentu kami hanya berdua saja dalam ruangan tertutup. Sebaiknya jangan.. Aku mengangguk. "Ayo kita habiskan uang anak kuliah sepertimu!" kataku semangat.

Ia langsung sweat-drop. "Pergi ke bioskop dan café tidak mungkin bisa menghabiskan uangku sih," gumamnya. "Tapi kaget saja mendengar teman kencan berkata begini."

Kami segera pergi ke café yang dimaksud dengan mobil Itachi. Setelah makan cukup banyak, kami ke bioskop dan menonton film genre favoritku; komedi. Jadi selama nonton aku bisa ketawa ria tanpa jaim seraya melihat tawa Itachi yang semakin familiar di kepalaku.

Setelah selesai menonton, kami tertawa bersama-sama di luar seraya membahas film tadi. Lalu Itachi mengeluarkan dompetnya lagi. "Kita nonton satu lagi yuk!" katanya. "Seleramu dalam memilih film bagus sekali. Pilih satu lagi ya."

Aku cemberut. Ternyata benar dia anak orang kaya. Seharusnya aku sadar lebih awal. Mobil keren, penampilan keren, muka cakep. Seharusnya aku sadar lebih awal. "Iya sih besok aku libur, tapi bukan berarti aku bisa pulang telat kan, hari ini," kataku panjang lebar. Aku melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Ini sih tidak begitu larut untukku yang biasa nongkrong sampai jam sembilan untuk karaoke. Tapi semoga Itachi mengerti. Aku takut lama-lama sama dia. Bisa-bisa aku malah jatuh cinta, sementara anak kuliahan seperti dia pasti hanya main-main denganku.

Itachi langsung mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku. "Nih, telepon keluargamu," katanya riang. Ia berbalik memperhatikan papan film. "Kurasa aku ingin nonton film love-comedy yang itu. Habisnya tidak ada film komedia lain sih."

"Boleh tuh," gumamku. Tapi aku menurutinya dengan menelepon orangtuaku dan berkata bahwa aku akan menginap di rumah Ana, temanku. Kurasa setelah nonton, aku ingin kerumahnya untuk curhat. Dia biasanya paling expert dalam hal seperti ini.

Setelah mendapat anggukan dariku, Itachi langsung membeli tiket dan dua porsi kentang goreng. Saat ia kembali, ia berkata, "Kita harus menunggu setengah jam ya.."

Dia pasti suka sekali menonton ya, sampai mau menunggu dengan wajah gembira begitu.

.

.

.

Saat selesai menonton, kami berdiam diri sebentar di dalam mobil Itachi. Aku sedang memakan kentang gorengku yang tersisa, sementara Itachi minum bir yang ia simpan di dalam mobil.

"Itu bir asli, ya?" gumamku. Aku tahu jawaban pasti dalam pertanyaanku, tapi aku hanya ingin mendengar caranya menjawab. Suasana hatiku semakin baik karena film yang terakhir mengharukan sekali. Setidaknya menyadarkanku bahwa cinta itu memang bagian perjalanan hidup.

Itachi menaikkan alisnya. Mungkin dia heran mengapa aku menanyakan sesuatu yang sudah jelas. Lalu tiba-tiba saja ia menyodorkan kaleng birnya padaku. "Kau mau ya?"

Kalau ditawari mendadak seperti itu aku jadi mau sih. Habisnya penasaran. Aku mengangguk dan mengambil kaleng bir itu. Aku menyesapnya sedikit dan mengernyit saat merasakan rasa yang asing di lidahku. Aku mengembalikannya pada Itachi.

Wajah Itachi langsung memerah, entah kenapa. "Kata orang, kalau kau bertukar bir dengan lawan jenis, artinya kalian saling menyukai!" gumamnya.

Dasar. Bukannya dia yang memberikan minumannya padaku?! Aku kembali memakan kentangku dengan saus yang banyak.

Itachi menghabiskan sisa minuman di kalengnya kemudian mengambil satu lagi bir dari belakang jok. Ia membukanya dan meminumnya pelan.

"Jangan terlalu banyak minum loh, kau kan harus menyetir," peringatku santai. Aku tentu tahu abang-abang di depanku ini kuat minum.

Itachi mengangguk. Entah kenapa dia tampak depresi. "Rumah temanmu di mana?"

Aku menyebutkan komplek rumahnya. Itachi langsung menghabiskan minumannya dan menghidupkan mobil. Setelah itu ia menyetir kencang ke rumah temanku yang lumayan jauh. Kuharap dia tidak keberatan.

"Memangnya kenapa kau ingin ke rumahnya?" tanya Itachi.

"Aku sering menghabiskan Friday Night ku di rumahnya," jawabku. "Para jomblo memang begini kok. Makanya kami bisa tetap hidup di Friday Night saat para pasangan sedang bermesraan di mana-mana."

Itachi tertawa saja mendengar candaanku. Tapi tawanya tidak seseru tadi. "Kau kenapa sih?" akhirnya aku menanyakan ini langsung.

Itachi menatapku sekilas, dan kembali fokus ke jalanan. "Aku hanya miris bagaimana kau berkata seolah kau ini jomblo."

Aku tertawa. "Aku memang jomblo kan?" tanyaku balik. "Suatu hari nanti kau akan menemukan gadis yang sepantaran denganmu, dan meninggalkanku begitu saja. Habisnya aku terlalu kecil untukmu."

Itachi terdiam cukup lama. Tapi kemudian saat tiba di jalan yang sepi, ia menepikan mobil dan berhenti. Tahu-tahu saja dia sudah menurunkan sandaran kursiku dan menekanku. "Umur tidak ada hubungannya dengan cinta ya kan?" gumamnya.

Aku mengerutkan keningku, dan menatapnya kesal. Hanya untuk menutupi perasaan bahwa aku sangat takut dia melakukan sesuatu padaku.

Tapi sepertinya dia sudah menyadarinya. Ia mengelus rambutku dengan lembut. "Jangan takut, aku tidak bermaksud jahat," bisiknya.

Aku mengangguk, meski masih tidak yakin.

Lalu saat aku lebih tenang, Itachi menunduk dan mencium keningku. Kemudian ciumannya turun ke mataku, lalu pipiku, dan terakhir ke bibirku yang tanpa sadar kugigit.

Aku berhenti menggigit bibirku, dan Itachi langsung menutup mataku dengan tangannya. Setelah itu kurasakan ia memasukkan lidahnya ke mulutku, dan aku tak bisa merasakan apa-apa lagi selain jantungku yang berdetak cepat.

Ia memainkan lidahnya di mulutku dalam waktu yang seperti setahun. Dan saat ia melepas ciumannya dan tangannya dari mataku, aku sudah kehabisan nafas. Untuk sesaat aku hanya terdiam dan memandangnya yang sudah menyandar di kursinya dan melirik arlojinya dengan wajah serius.

Aku menaikkan kembali sandaran kursiku dan menenangkan jantungku. Bisa kurasakan senyum Itachi padaku. "Tidak buruk kan, berpacaran dengan orang yang lebih dewasa?" tanyanya.

Itu karena orang yang lebih dewasa biasanya lebih berpengalaman dalam melakukan hal semacam ini. Sial.

"Maaf ya, aku tidak bermaksud terburu-buru," katanya kemudian. "Tadinya aku ingin melakukannya di sikon yang lebih mendukung, saat kau sudah lebih besar. Tapi tahu-tahu saja aku terdorong hanya karena ucapanmu. Maaf ya. Mungkin pengaruh alkohol."

Hebat banget tuh alkohol. Selain mengobati luka bisa membuat abang-abang sebijak Itachi bisa berbuat sejauh ini. Tapi harus kuakui aku suka rasa bibirnya di bibirku. Dan aku suka wangi tubuhnya yang langsung menyebar. Sial, aku sudah kecanduan pada sesuatu yang aneh seperti ini.

"Apakah kau mau lagi?" tanya Itachi tiba-tiba. Sepertinya ia selalu berhasil menebak pikiranku.

Aku menutup mataku dengan lengan karena malu setengah mati. Lalu mengangguk pelan. "Sekali lagi," bisikku.

Aku bisa merasakan Itachi memegang tanganku, dan tangan yang lain merangkulku agar mendekat padanya. Lalu dia menciumku pelan. Tidak seagresif tadi, tapi rasanya tetap menyenangkan.

.

.

.

"Itachi Uchiha?!" pekik Ana ketika aku selesai menceritakan tentang anak kuliahan yang mengajakku pacaran dengannya, dan memberitahu namanya.

"Memangnya kenapa sih?" Aku bisa mendengar sayup-sayup teriakan ibunya dari lantai dasar karena terkejut. Orangtua sama anak sama-sama suka teriak ya.

Ana langsung menepuk kedua pipiku. "Dia itu penerus pemimpin Konoha Group loh!"

Tidak seperti Ana, aku bukan pengamat ekonomi. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa itu Konoha Group. Tapi karena itu menyandang kata Konoha, kurasa sebuah organisasi hebat. Organisasi bukan ya? Ah, entahlah. Aku sendiri tidak suka dengan anak orang kaya sebenarnya. Kecuali sahabatku yang bernama Ana ini. "Kalau dia memang penerus organisasi sehebat itu, kurasa aku harus memutuskannya," kataku yakin.

Ana langsung menempelkan tangannya di keningnya sendiri. Mungkin memeriksa apakah ia sakit atau tidak. Karena ia mengigau melihat sahabatnya jadi idiot tingkat dewa. "Ya ampun, organisasi katanya.." keluh Ana. Ia segera berbaring di atas ranjang extra king-size nya. "Kalau memang hanya segitu pendapatmu tentang Konoha Group, mungkin lebih baik kau tidak usah jadi istri presdir. Tidak cocok soalnya."

Aku mengangguk. "Iya kan? Aku ini lebih suka jadi perawat! Jadi aku memang harus memutuskannya!"

"Ya bagiku tidak harus memutuskannya," protes Ana. "Nikmati saja hubungan kalian dulu. Memangnya kau percaya dia akan menikahimu?"

Aku menggeleng cepat. "Nggak percaya," kataku setuju.

"Kalau begitu selamat berpacaran!" katanya tanpa ekspresi senang. "Hati-hati, jangan sampai hamil."

"Apa?" tanpa sadar aku menjatuhkan gelas jus ku ke karpet yang sedang kududuki. Untunglah gelas itu kosong.

Ana segera duduk. "Itu terserah padanya jika dia tidak mau pakai kond**—toh rasanya sangat tidak enak, tapi sebaiknya kau memakan pil ini setelah kau melakukan itu!" Ia melempar semacam pil padaku.

Aku memperhatikan botol obat itu dan mengernyit melihat labelnya. Tertulis PARACETAMOL. Sahabatku itu ngibul banget orangnya. Bagaimana jika ibuku sedang demam dan memakan obat ini? Bisa-bisa aku jadi anak tunggal selamanya.

Tapi di luar dugaan, sahabatku itu orangnya sangat tidak polos. Ya, kata orang bijak, otaku tidak ada yang polos. "Aku sih tidak yakin kami akan melakukan itu," kataku. Aku menyimpan saja obat itu di dalam saku karena tahu jika menolak Ana akan ngambek. "Makasih ya."

Ana mengangguk saja. Ia kembali berbaring. "Kau tahu, orang dewasa seperti mereka punya cara licik jika ingin menikah," katanya. "Jika kau hamil semuanya beres kan? Perempuan baik-baik tidak mungkin menggugurkan putrinya. Tidak pula sanggup membesarkan anaknya tanpa kasih dari ayahnya. Jadi jalan terbaik adalah menikah."

"Iya sih," Jujur aku tidak mengerti. "Tapi aku kan masih di bawah umur. Belum boleh menikah."

Ana bahkan tidak menyahut saking sebalnya. Aku tersenyum saja. Dalam hati aku sebenarnya rusuh bagaimana caranya agar aku tidak sampai jatuh cinta pada orang yang murah senyum seperti Itachi. Karena sekarang jantungku selalu berdebar setiap teringat tawanya.

.

.

.

Aku berusaha memake-up diriku sendiri di depan kaca saat ibu tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kamar. Ia memperhatikan peralatan make upnya yang kucuri dan menyeringai kasihan. "Seseorang yang bernama Uchiha Itachi menunggumu di bawah bersama Papa," katanya pelan. "Bagaimana kalau kubantu."

"Iya tolong!" Rasanya ingin menangis saja karena tidak bisa menangani hal yang kelihatannya sepele ini.

Ibuku membersihkan wajahku yang coreng moreng, dan mengalasi wajahku dengan bedak.

"Jangan banyak bicara ya," katanya. "Ya ampun. Anaknya baik ya? Tidak terlalu tampan pun tidak apa."

Kasihan sekali diriku ini. Bagiku dia malah cowok paling tampan di dunia ini.

"Tak kusangka anak yang minta pertolongan padamu di tempat karaoke itu akan menemanimu di prom beberapa bulan kemudian," gumamnya. "Kupikir kau akan prom dengan Shino lagi tahun ini." Ia menyebut nama anak tetangga yang dekat denganku.

Aku merengek sedikit. "Nggak mungkin lah, Ma.." kataku. "Shino akan pergi dengan Ana. Karena Ana baru saja putus sama pacarnya dan jadi kesepian sekali."

"Seperti biasa Shino baik ya.." puji ibuku. "Aku tak sabar melihatnya dewasa nanti dan menikah dengan gadis sebaik dirinya."

Mendengar itu aku langsung terdiam. "Kalau aku bagaimana, Ma? Mama juga ingin melihatku menikah?"

Ibuku langsung menatap mataku heran. "Maksudmu dengan nak Itachi?" tanyanya. "Bukannya dia hanya menjemputmu saja?"

"Hah dia bilang begitu?"

Mama menggeleng. "Tidak, tapi rasanya tidak mungkin kalian bisa menikah," komentarnya. "Tidak cocok soalnya."

Yah, semua orang selalu berkata kami tidak cocok. Mungkin memang begitu adanya. Dan seperti kata Ana, sebaiknya aku menikmati hubungan kami selagi masih berjalan.

Setelah selesai di make up, aku memakai gaun yang kujahit sendiri. Hanya gaun merah gelap selutut dengan lengan panjang. Pasti akan terlihat culun jika aku digandeng Itachi. Tapi setidaknya aku bebas dari pelototan para guru. Prom itu harus bisa dinikmati ya kan?

Aku segera turun ke lantai dasar dan menemui Itachi yang duduk di samping ayahku, tampak gugup setengah mati. Pasti ayahku sudah menanyainya macam-macam deh.

"Oh itu dia putriku," kata Papa. Ia segera mengambil kamera yang ia taruh di meja. "Kalian berfoto dulu ya sebelum pergi."

Itachi segera berdiri di sampingku dan aku menggenggam tangannya. Tadinya sih aku ingin bergelayutan di lengannya, seperti cewek ceria kebanyakan, tapi aku takut ayahku marah.

Setelah mengambil foto, Mama dan Papa mengizinkan kami pergi. Ketika kami sudah duduk tenang di mobil yang melaju lambat, Itachi menghembuskan nafas lega. "Tadi adalah pengalaman paling mengerikan dalam hidupku."

Yah, aku sendiri juga tidak akan sanggup muncul di rumahnya dan menyapa keluarganya.

"Tapi imbalannya aku melihatmu cantik sekali," katanya kemudian. "Katanya kau membuat gaun itu sendiri ya? Benarkah?"

"Sebenarnya sih aku mendapat banyak bantuan dari Ana. Dia cosplayer."

"Gadis menarik," gumamnya. "Omong-omong, setelah acara sekolahmu selesai, kita mau apa?"

"Terserahmu saja," balasku. "Malam ini spesial karena kau mau bertemu orangtuaku. Aku akan menuruti apa pun kehendakmu ."

"Terimakasih kalau begitu," Itachi tersenyum senang. Masih fokus memandang jalanan, ia menengadahkan telapak tangannya padaku. Karena tak mengerti maksudnya, aku menaruh tanganku di atasnya, dan Itachi langsung menarik tanganku. Tanpa ba-bi-bu ia mencium punggung tanganku.

Wajahku langsung bersemu. "A-a-apaan sih?"

Itachi tertawa saat ia melepaskan tanganku. "Setiap gadis harus merasakan tangannya dicium seperti ini," katanya. "Tidak kok. Aku melakukannya karena aku ingin."

"Dasar. Kupikir kau gila atau semacamnya. Tiba-tiba mencium tanganku seolah aku ratu inggris. Jantungku hampir copot."

Dia langsung tertawa. "Kau selalu banyak bicara ya," komentarnya. "Itu yang kusuka darimu."

"Shut up," sumpah deh, dia ini pasti tukang ngerayu atau semacamnya di kehidupan sebelumnya.

Beberapa jam kemudian, kami sudah berada di tepi kolam berenang di sekolahku, setelah bosan menari dan bercengkrama bersama teman-temanku. Itach sendiri tampaknya ingin berdua saja denganku.

"Pada akhirnya mereka tidak membuat jusnya sendiri ya," keluh Itachi saat ia meletakkan gelas jusnya di depan kakinya.

Aku menggaguk setuju. "Mau ke restoran?" tanyaku. "Kita bisa memesan jus jeruk betulan." Kemana saja deh. Aku bosan memandang kolam.

Entah mengapa Itachi tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Ia tiba-tiba menunduk dan membuat wajahnya menggelap. "Kau sudah lima belas kan, minggu lalu?"

Aku bergumam mengiyakan meski bingung mengapa ia tiba-tiba bertanya begitu. "Memangnya kenapa?"

Itachi mengulum bibirnya. "Ada tempat yang ingin kukunjungi saat kau sudah cukup umur," katanya seraya memegang tanganku.

Semoga bukan klub atau semacamnya. Aku jelas tidak terbiasa dengan tempat seperti itu. "Terserah saja sih," kataku ragu.

Pegangannya pada tanganku semakin erat. "Aku ingin ke hotel."

Aku mengerjap kaget. "Hah?" Aku menarik tanganku dari tangannya.

"Itu sih terserahmu saja," gumam Itachi. "Aku sudah menunggu tiga tahun. Aku bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi."

Aku menggigit bibir. Tentu saja aku masih ingat dengan peringatan Ana dan tentang pilnya yang sudah lama kusembunyikan di bawah lemari. Tapi.. kalau diajak tiba-tiba rasanya kaget.

"Aku tidak sedang mabuk," kata Itachi kemudian. "Jika kau tidak mau aku tidak akan memaksamu."

.

.

.

Pada akhirnya aku menyerah dan terbawa alurnya. Mungkin memang begini rasanya berpacaran dengan orang yang lebih dewasa. Ada yang namanya kencan, ciuman, makan malam dengan keluarga, dan seks. Bahkan kami memasukkan kategori terakhir ke jadwal. Setiap hari sabtu. Dan aku juga makan obat kontrasepsi yang baru dibelikan Ana, karena yang dia belikan dulu tentu sudah tidak layak makan.

Lalu suatu hari Itachi mengajakku ke taman bermain. Dia sudah membeli semua tiket dan mengurus penginapan. Dia berkata ini spesial karena kami sudah jarang berkencan sejak kami terjebak hubungan guru-murid. Jadi aku mengikuti liburannya itu dengan senang.

Kami bermain semua arena yang ada sampai siang, mengobrol di sore hari, dan malamnya melakukan itu di penginapan seperti biasa. Bedanya kali ini, sebelum kami tertidur Itachi bertanya kontrasepsi apa yang kupakai. Saat itu lah aku sadar aku lupa memasukkan obat itu ke dalam tas.

"Aku akan menjemputnya dan kembali ke sini," kataku.

Entah mengapa Itachi tertawa. Ia memelukku erat. "Sesekali tidak pakai kurasa tidak apa-apa," katanya.

"Kalau aku hamil bagaimana?" tanyaku panik.

Itachi mempererat pelukannya. "Aku sudah muak dengan hubungan—" omongannya terputus saat tiba-tiba ponselku berdering.

Aku segera meraih ponselku di atas nakas dan mengangkat telepon dari ibuku. "Iya, Ma, ada apa?"

Suara ibuku terdengar panik. "Sayang bisa kamu cepat-cepat ke rumah sakit Konoha sayang?" tanyanya. "Ibu tunggu di sini ya!"

Rasanya jantungku seakan berhenti. Aku menutup ponselku dan memasukkan ke dalam ransel. Lalu berpakaian dengan cepat.

Itachi memperhatikanku dengan kaget. "Ada apa, Sakura?" tanyanya.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawabku. "Kurasa ada keluargaku yang sakit."

"Akan kuantar," kata Itachi. Aku menggeleng dan memasang sepatuku. Setelah itu aku berlari keluar dari kamar. Aku memang tidak suka diantar untuk urusan keluarga seperti ini.

Saat aku keluar dari hotel, aku berjalan terburu-buru dan menyebrang saat lampu untuk penyebrang hijau. Aku bahkan tidak sadar ada mobil yang melaju yang sepertinya tidak melihatku.

Tiba-tiba saja seseorang mendorongku kembali ke trotoar dan semuanya terjadi dengan cepat. Aku melihat Itachi tertabrak mobil dan darah di mana-mana. Saat itu bapak tua yang membawa mobil langsung turun dan membantuku menaikkan Itachi ke mobil. Kami segera melaju ke rumah sakit terdekat.

Setelah mengurus beberapa administrasi, aku segera naik kereta ke rumah sakit tempat ayahku dirawat. Malam itu aku begitu kalut hingga banyak hal terlupakan olehku. Seperti makan pil kontrasepsi dan sebagainya. Bahkan esok paginya, setelah semalaman menunggu operasi ayahku yang sakit perut, aku segera ke rumah sakit yang merawat Itachi. Di sana aku melihat Karin dan Sasuke, teman sekelasku.

Gawat, jika mereka tahu aku kekasih Itachi, kurasa Itachi akan marah besar mengingat dia selalu berusaha menyembunyikan hubungan kami. Dan adik-adiknya itu jelas mengenalku dengan baik. Jadi aku mengikat rambutku dan memasang tudung jaket. Aku pun duduk di kursi tunggu yang tidak terlalu jauh dari ruang VIP Itachi.

Selama beberapa lama aku duduk di sana, aku mendengar percakapan mereka. Aku terkejut setengah mati saat dokter berkata Itachi menderita semacam amnesia. Namun katanya amnesia itu tidak begitu parah karena Itachi menerima dengan mudah fakta-fakta tentang dirinya. Seperti saat melihat foto keluarga, ia dengan mudah menerima fakta bahwa Sasuke adalah adiknya, dan Karin adalah tetangganya. Ia juga diberi buku pelajaran, dan ia berkata kembali ingat dengan buku itu, jadi tidak akan ada masalah saat ia mengajar nanti. Hanya saja, saat aku muncul di kamarnya pada malam hari saat hanya ada ibunya dan dia di ruangan itu, Itachi berkata bahwa ia tidak kenal diriku. Namun ia berterimakasih karena aku sudah menyelamatkannya kemarin.

Mulutku langsung kering waktu itu. Aku juga tidak sanggup berteriak padanya bahwa aku ini kekasihnya. Meski iya, bagi keluarganya aku ini mungkin Aijin—pacar gelap. Jadi waktu itu aku hanya tersenyum, dan berkata 'douitashimashite'. Setelah itu aku pamit dan tak pernah menjenguknya lagi. Tapi aku masih tetap datang ke rumah sakit itu untuk memperhatikannya dari jauh. Dan saat akhirnya ia pulang dari rumah sakit dan kembali mengajar, aku sadar bahwa ia tidak mengingat diriku—maksudnya sebagai kekasih bukan sebagai murid. Katanya aku ada dalam buku absensi muridnya, tapi itu saja. Dan saat aku sudah tidak tahan, akhirnya aku memintanya menungguku di belakang sekolah, dan memaksanya jadi kekasihku. Aku berusaha menjelaskan padanya tentang pacaran diam-diam yang dia ajukan, tapi dia hanya tertawa. Mungkin karena tidak ingin merusak hubungan dengan murid, ia setuju berpacaran denganku. Hanya saja kali ini dia lebih tegas mengatakan kalau keluarganya tidak boleh tahu.

Lalu kami berpacaran. Dia mengajakku ke kafe setiap seminggu sekali, tapi hanya itu. Dan semakin lama kusadari ia tidak menyukaiku. Bahkan ia marah saat aku meminta Sasuke menunjukkan alamatnya. Jadi saat tersebar rumor bahwa dia berciuman dengan Karin, teman sekelasku yang aneh dan galak pada Sasuke seolah mereka tidak berteman dekat, aku langsung memutuskan hubungan. Aku sakit hati. Seseorang yang memakai tubuh dan suara orang yang kucintai sudah menghinatiku berkali-kali. Kurasa aku harus menerima fakta bahwa Itachi yang kucintai sudah mati dalam kecelakaan itu. Dan hanya ada Itachi-sensei sekarang.

Tapi tanpa sadar aku mencari tahu hubungan mereka. Aku menanyai Ana, Hinata, dan teman-temanku yang lain yang mungkin dekat dengan mereka—bahkan belakangan kuketahui Ana bertetangga dengan Itachi (pantas saja ia ragu waktu itu). Dan aku jadi tahu konflik tidak masuk akan yang terjadi di dalam rumah. Ana berkata bahwa Karin menyetujui pertunangannya dengan Gaara. Dan Hinata berkata padaku bahwa Gaara adalah teman dekat Karin.

Aku langsung terhenyak waktu itu. Apa maksudnya dia meninggalkan Itachi begitu saja? Tapi bisa saja kan gadis itu dipaksa, dan dia backstreet dengan Itachi? Hanya saja seminggu kemudian aku melihat mereka seperti saling menghindari di sekolah. Bahkan Karin juga sengaja menghindari Sasuke. Kurasa konflik itu memang ada.

Di sisi lain aku punya masalahku sendiri. Aku merasa mual dan sakit. Dan saat aku mengadukan hal ini pada Ana, dia langsung kaget. Dia membelikanku semacam alat pengetes kehamilan (apa sih namanya?) dan menungguku menggunakannya di kamar mandinya. Saat kami tahu aku hamil, Ana langsung memegang kepalanya. Ia memukul ranjang yang kami sandari.

"Sialan, Uchiha brengsek itu!" teriaknya marah. "Kalau dia serius membuatmu hamil, seharusnya dia tidak lupa begitu saja padamu!"

Aku menggeleng. Kepalaku sakit memikirkan hal yang terjadi padaku. "Lalu sekarang aku harus bagaimana?"

"Hubungi tabloid dan ceritakan masalahmu!" katanya seolah aku bodoh tidak berpikiran sama. "Dan besok akan ada berita seperti 'Penerus Uchiha ini menghamili seorang gadis'. Atau jika kau menghubungi koran, akan ada berita 'seorang guru menghamili muridnya'. Ini mudah. Kau ingin berita yang mana?"

Aku menggeleng lagi. "Kurasa hal pertama yang harus kulakukan adalah menyingkirkan gadis itu."

"Apa?!" Sahabatku itu berteriak kaget. "Jalan tercepat adalah melaporkan berita ini. Setelah itu semuanya akan berlanjut dengan alami."

Aku menggeleng. Harus begitu. "Aku pulang dulu ya," kataku. Aku segera berdiri dan keluar kamar dengan limbung. Sahabatku itu menatapku tidak percaya dan melempar ponselnya ke karpet.

Sambil menunggu taksi, aku teringat saat Itachi melarangku menjemput obat kontrasepsiku. Kurasa jika Itachi yang itu akan kaget jika aku berkata dia menghamili muridnya di tabloid, toh dia menghamili pacarnya sendiri. tapi apa ya katanya waktu itu? _Aku sudah muak dengan hubungan—_

Hubungan apa? Aku tidak mengerti. Tapi yang pasti ia tidak masalah jika aku hamil kan?

Ah, tentu saja Itachi yang sekarang akan kesal jika aku berkata hamil. Dia pasti merasa terjebak atau semacamnya. Kurasa tepat jika aku menyingkirkan Karin saja. Gadis itu punya laki-laki lain kan yang menyayanginya di luar desa? Sudah cukup ia mempermainkan Itachi seperti dia mempermainkan Sasuke.

 **To be continued**


End file.
